Cible et amant
by PRISTOY
Summary: Recrovillé et les joues trempés, Law se jurait de venger sa petite sœur, morte à cause d'un homme. Malgré le flou qu'il y a sur sa mort, le brun est prêt à tout pour tuer celui-ci. Mais à force de travaillé avec l'homme aux cheveux rouge, ne risque t'il pas de se brûler? Les yeux et le corps parfait, cet homme apprendra beaucoup de chose à ce petit Law, détruit. YAOI/LawxKidd
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde! Ici je m'appelle PRISTOY mais sur d'autre réseaux sociaux je m'appelle autrement. (ex: sur skyrock.) Nh'ésitez pas a me faire des remarques sur ce prologue. A vrai dire, je sais bien que peux lirons mon intro, je fais pareil a vrai dire xD. Mais au moins, je me présente. Je suis ouverte (je suis une fille ;sisi;) a toute discussion alors n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un commentaire ou bien un message! Je serai ravie de vous écoutez et apprendre un peu de vous. Cette fiction n'est que tu yaoi et un peu d'hétéro mais sans lemon. Bonne lecture.

PS: je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête vous le découvrez bientôt! XD

FRANKETTE: JE SUIS UNE PERVERSE ** _YAOISTE_** ET ALORS, '3'

PROLOGUE:

Je me nomme Law... **Trafalgar Law.**

Je suis plutôt de nature disons...Solitaire? Je ne sais même plus comment me définir. Déprimé, heureux, amoureux...? Après cet événement qui date de 3 ans... La vie m'oppresse. Je perds peu à peu ma raison de vivre. Elle aurait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps... Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de cet appel qui m'a glacé le sang. Dès que je reconnus la voix au bout de l'appareil, mon cœur s'était arrêter de battre, mes poils s'étaient hérissés. Plus la discussion s'allongeait, plus une boule se formait dans mon ventre. Ma vue s'était brouillée et mon corps me lâchait. Ma petite sœur , Lamy.. Ma seule famille était morte à cause d'un homme. Elle était si fragile, si innocente. Je lui avais promis que je me vengerai et pour cela, j'étais rentré dans une organisation secrète appelée ' Hunstmans'. Je croissais à chaque instant l'homme qui avait tué Lamy. Je le voyais sourire, rire... Ma soif de vengeance augmentait de plus en plus.

Je me nomme Law... **Trafalgar Law.**  
Je suis un tueur et un lycéen de 17 ans. Je mène une double de vie qui a un seul but. Tuer l'homme aux cheveux de sang.

Bien sûr, c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue! J'attend avec impatience vos avis!


	2. 1

Coucou mes petits singes! Et oui j'adore les singes mais pas les maquakes hein! OAO J'en suis la reine MOUAHAHAHA!

FRANKETTE: FERMMMEE LA! EST CE QU'IL Y A DU YAOI?!

MOI: Tant de violence.. Na pas encore!

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Je me réveillai péniblement. Le soleil tapait très fort sur les vitres ce matin et comme a mon habitude, mon sommeil avait été agité et rempli de cauchemars. Je me redressai et découvra sans grand enthousiasme qu'aujourd'hui était le 1 janvier. Je compris maintenant pourquoi dans les rues sonnaient les cloches et que les cris retentissaient de toute part. Je haïssais toutes ces fêtes depuis la mort de Lamy. Les gens faisaient leurs faux-cul et essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que chaque jour, les critiques fusaient. Ils rient et mangent ensemble dans une ambiance qu'ils essayent de rendre chaleureuse. Tandis que moi, j'étais resté cloitré entre les murs de mon appartement à ruminer mon chagrin. J'avais bien sûr été contacter par l'agence pour fêter tout cela avec eux, mais revoir ce monstre... Devoir l'embrasser quand le coup de feu sonnait... Trinquer avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu et puis cela était très bien ainsi !

Je dirigeai ensuite mon regard sur mon réveil en forme de panda. 10h46... je soupira d'agacement en voyant que j'étais en retard à la réunion de la société. Cela payait bien donc je soulevai mon corps maigre et me dirigeai vers l'armoire en bois qui me fait face. Je piochai ensuite ma main dedans au hasard et en ressortis une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Je me pressai pour m'habiller et sortis d'un pas lent de l'appartement. Je grimpai sur ma moto et fonçai jusqu'au bâtiment des 'Hunstmans'. Le bruit du sifflement du vent contre mes oreilles me fit du bien et j'accélérai.

Une fois arrivé, je sautai la case du secrétariat remplit de pouffe à qui seulement les ragots plaisent. Les couloirs étaient remplis de décorations inutiles ainsi que de grosses banderoles 'Bonne Année'. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et avançai vers la salle de conférences. J'entrai sans toquer et découvris un attroupement au milieu du banquet. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre et m'installai sur une chaise à l'écart. La pièce était assez grande, au milieu de celle-ci, une grande table ronde ainsi que de chaises roulantes qui l'accompagnait.  
Quelques agents me saluaient rapidement. J'étais très discret sur ma vie, vis a vies des autres et cela ne leur donnèrent donc pas une envie de me connaitre.

L'homme que je détestais était là, ces iris bruns étaient occupés à contempler le fessier de chacun. Il déposa ensuite son regard sur moi en avançant. Il savait que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Je le lui dirai seulement quand je lui donnerai le coup final. J'entendis d'un coup sa voix rauque avec une pointe de sensualité qui ne lui aillait pas du tout.

 **-' Toujours pas décidé ?'**

Je l'entendis ricaner et posai une longue pause où je le dévisageai pour lui répondre.

 **-' Non.'**

Je lui répondis sèchement pour bien lui montrer que je voulais qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais il ne sembla pas de cet avis, car il posa ses doigts glacés sur mon menton, et venu sensuellement me chuchoter à l'oreille.

 **-' Je peux me faire pardonner en nature... Si tu veux.'**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il voulait me sauter alors qu'il avait tué ma sœur, je ne savais pas non plus qu'il était gay. Dans d'autre circonstance, je n'aurais pas dit non mais là... Je repris le contrôle de mon esprit et l'éjectai contre le mur après un coup de coude dans la joue. Il gémissait de douleur, mais se releva activement et me traîna par la main hors de la salle. J'essayai de me débattre, mais il me prit sur son dos comme un sac à patates. Il devait faire deux fois mon poids. Une fois aux toilettes, il me posa puis me plaqua contre le mur avec un air très énerver. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

 **-'Kidd...!'**

J'étais maintenant coincé dans ces W.C avec un homme que je détestais, qui voulait me sauter et qui avait l'air énerver. Dans quoi-je m'étais embarquer...?

J'espère que cela vous as plût! Plein de **bisous!**


	3. 2

Hello les poupouuus! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Oui il est court mais si je fais de grands textes, je n'avance pas! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt et j'aurai un nouveau style d'écriture!

Ces grands yeux me perturbaient. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais rien à faire, il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. Il rapprocha dangereusement ces lèvres des miennes sans me quitter du regard. Je tournai la tête en voyant que son regard avait une nuance de douceur. J'entendis le rouquin grogner puis sentit qu'il déposa ces lèvres sur mon cou découvert à lui.

Il me maintenait maintenant les poignets du seule main. L'autre lui servit à bloquer mon visage sur le côté. J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant que mon sang remontait rapidement sur l'enduit où était poser sa bouche. Je ne rêvais pas ! Il venait de me faire un suçon sur ma nuque. Je mis trois fois lus d'acharnement à me débattre. Cela voulait dire qu'il pensait que je l'appartenais. Déjà qu'il avait pris ma sœur, maintenant, il me voulait moi. Ja... Jamais de la vie, il ne m'aura !

Je criai ensuite avec rage.

 **-' Casse-toi connard ! Je vais te buter !'**

En le regardant du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'il se mordit la lèvre sensuellement. Je maudissais lourdement mon corps qui commençait à réagir aux avances cet homme. Kidd venir ensuite frôler son nez sur mon oreille pour ensuite chuchoter.

 **-'Explique-moi ta rancœur...'**

Je sentis un sentiment de tristesse dans sa voix qu'il essayait de masquer à cause de sa fierté. Rien qu'à ça mon bas commençait à réagir de plus en plus, dans le mauvais sens à mon goût. Je pense qu'il le remarqua, car il glissa délicatement sa jale entre les miennes toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin que je voulais lui arracher. Ma mâchoire était très crispée. Je repris à me débattre et le poussa sur une des portes des toilettes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ma respiration s'était accélérée.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il revienne vers moi pour partir en courant. C'était peut-être, même sans doute lâche, mais si je voulais le tuer, je devais absolument devenir plus fort, car là, je mettais fait beaucoup trop soumettre. Je marchai dans les couloirs et j'aperçus des regards posés sur mon cou. Dans un premier temps, je n'y fis pas attention puis je me rappelai du suçon de Kidd. Je plaqua activement ma main sur mon cou et repartit rapidement chez moi.

Je montai sur ma bécane et démarrai à vive allure. Une fois arrivé, je me garai puis allumai une cigarette. Il fallait absolument que j'oublie tout ça ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Je ne devais pas... J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Elle était étrangement ouverte. Je restai sur mes gardes et avançai à pas de loup. Je poussai une petite crise surprise en voyant le roux dos à moi. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me choquait le plus... C'était le faîte qui tient entre ces mains dégueulasses, un cadre où se trouvait la photo de Lamy. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer ? Je le vis se retourner avec une mine triste.

 **-'C'était donc ça...'**


	4. 3

Coucou tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre mit en ligne en espérant que cela vous plaise! Hésitez pas à Mettre des commentaires, ça fait plaisir Toujours! J'ai changé mon Style d'écriture et c'est plus long! Bisouuuss

DROIT POV = L A W

POV Kidd

J'étais arrivé bien vite en taxi, ensuite, ce n'était qu'un jeux d'enfant de rentrer chez Law. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, ce qu'il arrive lui aussi. Tant pis. Je n'y pensais même plus. Ce cadre m'avait chamboulé et si j'avais su que Law était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, jamais je ne l'aurai approché.. Mais il était tellement désirable aussi... Tout devenait clair dans ma tête. Son refus de vouloir m'embrasser était maintenant compréhensible. À cause de cette gonzesse, je devais me priver de lui.

 **-tch ..**

Grognai-je en serrant les dents. Elle passait donc son temps à me gâcher la vie, même morte ! Comment ne pas la détester ?.. Je ne regrettai pas le coup fatal que je lui avais mis... Maintenant, je devais l'expliquer à Law. Je me retournai alors d'un air strict.

 **-Ta sœur ? Ta copine ? Ta pute ?**

Questionnai-je froidement en fixant le brun.

DROIT POV

Je serrai les poings, non mais il venait dans mon intimité pour seulement insulter ma défunte sœur ? On marchait vraiment sur les pieds ! Je n'avais jamais connu cela ! Il avait réussi à me faire perdre mon calme habituel. Mauvaise pioche, j'allais le tuer. Alors maintenant, qu'importe s'il avait plus de force que moi, s'il vouait me parler, je devenais incontrôlable. Toute la rage s'évacuait quand je le plaquai contre le mur et lui mis mon poing dans la tronche. Bizarrement... Je me sentais encore seul e vide au fond de moi.

 **-C'ÉTAIT MA SŒUR CONNARD!**

Je lui remis une droite, il me méritait amplement ! J'avais si longtemps refoulé cette haine pour pouvoir me venger, qu'après en, je ne me souciais plus de rien ! Mon regard était à présent vide, je n'allais plus le laisser respirer.

POV KIDD

Je lâchai le cadre qui s'éclata au sol. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser me tuer, en tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne sache toute la vérité !

 **-Cette pute était ta sœur ?!**

Fis-je avec un léger rire pendant qu'il grimaçait. Je n'allais pas retenir mes mots, et même si son regard n'exprimait plus rien, je savais que son cœur était en miette.

 **-Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tu ne connais que son côté famille ! Elle ne méritait plus de vivre ! Ce n'était plus qu'une garce qui voulait se faire entretenir !**

Je n'hésitai pas à lui avouer cela dans le blanc des yeux avec colère et dégoût. Tu devais voir la véritable facette de ta sœur ! Sans aucune exception.

DROIT POV

Alors là, c'était a goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Je fis des yeux ronds en l'entendant dire ces conneries. Je lui remis une nouvelle fois une droite. Il ne tenait pas à la vie pour dire tout ça ! Ce n'était surement pas la vérité en plus !

 **-JE NE CONNAISSAIS MIEUX QUE TOI ! TU NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE NON PLUS ESPÈCE D'ENCULER! TU AS GÂCHER MA VIE !**

Au moins, il arrêterait de me faire chier pour que je couche avec lui ! Au moins, il arrêterait de me faire chier pour que je couche avec lui !

POV KIDD

Je ne me gênai pas pour lui mettre mon genou dans l'entre-jambe ! Après le coup dans l'entre-jambe, je me penchai en avant et tomba en gémissent de douleur. C'était vraiment une douleur intense. Je continuais tout de même de lui dire la vérité.

 **-Tu... Tu ne sais pas qu'elle réputation, elle avait...**

Chuchotai-je, une main soutenant mon corps sur le sol, mon autre main était sur mon membre, tattant si rien n'était casser.

DROIT POV

J'étais agent, donc je connaissais très bien les points sensibles du corps humain ! Maintenant qu'il était a terre, je pouvais enfin avoir le dessus ! Il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. Mais toute cette brutalité et cet excès de colère me rendaient fou. J'eus un rire nerveux.

 **-Oui, mais je m'en fous. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu vas crever.**

J'eus un rictus au coin des lèvres puis lui mis un autre coup de pied dans le ventre avant de prendre un scalpel. J'allais le découper en morceaux !

POV KIDD

Je grognai de douleur et tombai sur le côté. Je lui lançai un regard, espérant qu'il arrête, mais rien. Il allait me tuer. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser aller et lui ramper au pieds,non!

 **-On était ensemble.. Elle m'a trompé... On allait se marier ... Law...**

Je tentai de me redresser en grimaçant. Ma voix était basse, il m'avait vraiment bien tabassé.

DROIT POV

J'étais choqué d'apprendre ça. Tu étais avec ma sœur... Fiancé... Elle était morte et maintenant, tu me chauffais...? J'étais troublé d'apprendre tout ça, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le montrer !

 **-Oh, c'est romantique.~**

Je tenais ma vengeance, et même si mon cerveau commençait un peu a dérailler, je m'en fichais ! Je lui remis un coup dans le ventre puis sortis la lame du scalpel.

 **-Par quoi fais-je commencer ? ~**

POV KIDD

Je retombai quand il me frappa. Mais putain ! Mais putain ! Je savais qu'il ne croirait pas au début, mais là... Il accepterait encore moins s'il savait que sa sœur innocente ne voulait qu'en vérité s'amuser avec les mecs pour le restant de sa vie !

 **-Law... Crois-moi... Elle m'a trompé plusieurs fois... Arrête !**

Je lui donnai un violent coup dans la cheville pour le calmer.

DROIT POV

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre ! Cela me faisait vraiment trop de mal ! C'était impossible ce que tu lui disais ! Elle avait toujours été là pour moi...

 **-Tu mens !**

Je ne s'attendis pas a ça puis tomba. Mon scalpel roula plus loin.

 **-Alors toi, t'es sûr de crever !**

J'essayai de me relever, mais ma cheville me faisait trop mal.

POV KIDD

Je profitai de cette occasion pour lui prendre d'un coup les jambes et le ramena au-dessus de moi. Je le maîtrisai, rassuré de le bloquer. Enfin, il allait comprendre.

 **-Quand elle a su que j'étais au courant de tout, elle a voulu me tuer. Elle voulait une nouvelle vie. Et crois-moi ; soit elle se serait fait passer pour morte où elle t'aurait tué ! Tu étais inutile pour elle ! Lamy aimait séduire et se faire payer des vêtements pour ensuite se barrer, laissant les mecs espérer !**

DROIT POV

Je couinai et me débattais comme je pouvais. Je bougeais aussi la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de ne pas écouter, mais rien à faire ! J'étais complètement perdu dans toute cette histoire !

 **-Tu mens ! J'étais son frère, je le suis encore ! Elle t'a juste quitté, car tu n'es qu'un pourri ! Je la comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose ! Lâche l'affaire !**

Je parlais sans trop m'en rendre compte, car je cherchais surtout à partir !

POV KIDD

Je grognai, non mais, mais il était vraiment buté! Je le giflai assez fort pour que tu reprennes ta raison !

 **-LAW! Ta sœur n'était qu'une profiteuse ! Elle m'a embobiné et elle l'a fait avec plein de mecs ! C'est dur de me croire, mais c'est la vérité !**

DROIT POV

Je crachai du sang en écarquillant les yeux. Mon cœur de pierre s'effondrait peu à peu. Je commençai à douter...

 **-Même... Elle ne méritait pas la mort...**

POV KIDD

Je devais a présent le soigner maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Je me levai difficilement puis le soulevai par les bras pour le mettre debout. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

 **-Si je ne l'avais pas tué, elle m'aurait tué ainsi que tous les autres...**

DROIT POV

J'avais vraiment mal à la cheville, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur que je subissais intérieurement. Je n'aurai tout de même pas déprimé et pleurer pour une salope...

 **-C... Casse-toi...**

Dis-je en tournant la tête. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir. Je devenais distant et froid pour me protéger un peu.

POV KIDD

Je le mis sur mon dos. Il avait plus besoin d'aide que moi. Je partis ensuite en silence vers la route pour appeler un taxi. Un tour à l'hôpital était obligé, j'allais le forcer à venir !

DROIT POV

 **-LÂCHE-MOI PUTAIN !**

Je me débattais dans tous les sens et lui tapais le dos ? Je ne voulais venir avec lui ! Je voulais plutôt réfléchir et être tranquille ! Je commençai ensuite à le mordre.

POV KIDD

Je hurlai au conducteur de partir a l'hôpital. Non mais il était vraiment chiant ce mec ! Heureusement, j'avais plus de force pour bien le maintenir. J'appuyai ensuite sur une partie de son coup et l'assomma. A présent, j'allais m'occuper de lui.

DROIT POV

La suite de ma vie était a présent entre ses mains.


	5. 4

Coucou! Voilà Un nouveau chapitre Que Je ai eu du mal à poster Mais le voilà! XD J'espère qu'il vous plait!

FRANKETTE: ENFIN DU YAOIIII!

POV EXTERNE

Le conducteur était allé à toute vitesse. Il avait aussi un peu peur du regard meurtrier que lui faisait Kidd au rétro-viseur. Mais en vérité, le rouquin était vraiment inquiet pour Law. Il avait dû apprendre beaucoup de choses et voilà maintenant qu'il était assommé. Se ferait-il pardonner pour tout ça ?  
Plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin. Là-bas, Kidd se fit soigner ainsi que Law.

POV KIDD

Et bien tout de même, il n'était pas allé de main morte avec moi ! Je comprenais sa douleur. Cela paraissait ironique pour un mec comme moi, froid, sans états d'âme. C'est pour dire, je ne lui en voulais même pas ! Je voulais absolument voir mon nouveau petit protégé, mais personne ne voulait me dire où il était. C'était vraiment injuste !

POV LAW

Je me réveillai plus tard. J'étais vraiment crevé. Tout de suite, je sentis un poids sur ma jambe, un atèle ! Comme si j'en avais besoin bon sang ! Tout ça à cause de lui ! Bon, le plus important, c'était de sortir d'ici et d'échapper aux griffes de Kidd! Je me levai et tout de suite, je faillis tomber. La douleur était intense et je dus serrer les dents.

 **-Tch...**

Je levai mon pied puis partis a cloche pieds, et pas avec un silence inouï. Plusieurs médecins essayaient de m'en empêcher, car il voulait me garder en observation.

POV KIDD

Putain, mais qui était encore le gigolo qui faisait du bruit ? C'était impossible de rester au calme ! Je sortis alors d'un coup et ouvris grand la porte. Je soupirai en voyant Law. Non mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de partir loin de moi !

 **-Law retourne dans ta chambre, fait pas ton gamin, t'est chiant !**

POV LAW

Non mais encore lui ! Ce n'était pas possible comme même !

 **-Ferme ta gueule gros con.**

Je lui fis un habituel fuck en grognant puis continua de partir en sautant en poussant toutes les personnes sur mon chemin ! J'avais d'autre chose à faire !

POV KIDD

Le personnel me fixait avec de gros yeux, ils étaient tous surpris apparemment. C'est vrai que j'étais comme même l'homme qui l'avait amené ici ! Je soupirai finalement puis retournai dans ma chambre.

POV LAW

Enfin libre ! L'air était vraiment bon, c'était agréable comme situation. Law en profita un petit moment puis fixa les voitures. Non mais quel merdier ! Aucune voiture ! Je tournai la tête vers un scooter et un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je partis dans sa direction, directement, j'assommai l'homme puis me plaçai sur l'engin. Ma jambe me fit mal et je serrai une nouvelle fois les dents. Enfin, je partis, non sans mal.

POV KIDD

Après une semaine du départ de Law, j'étais enfin sorti. Mes côtes allaient bien mieux et j'étais d'attaque à aller chez Law ! Je partis rapidement puis toquai à la porte, n'attendant pas vraiment qu'on m'ouvre.

 **-Law !**

POV LAW

Mais j'ai sois, je suis emmerdé ! Je préférais bien sûr ne pas répondre. Je ne voulais plus aucun lien avec ce mec, jamais ! Au moins, ici, je pouvais déprimer et réfléchir tranquillement. C'est tout ce que je demandais ! Je me recouchai dans ma couette en grognant.

POV KIDD

Bon, j'avais bien sûr prévu le coup ! Au moins, je ne changeais pas mes habitudes avec lui ! Je forçais la serrure puis entrai tranquillement comme si c'était chez moi.

 **-Law ?**

Je le cherchais un peu partout ? J'avais remarqué que tu avais enlevé la photo, tu devais sans doute me croire à présent. Je le trouvai sur le lit, sans surprise. Je m'avançai lentement.

 **-Ta jambe, ça va ?**

Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui, même si je ne le voulais pas.

POV LAW

Je soufflai en entendant du bruit et fronça les sourcils. Je mettais ma main a coupé que c'était Kidd. C'était le seul à faire ça ici ! Tu poussais comme même le bouchon un peu loin, voulais-tu ta mort ? En le voyant, je pris directement le premier objet que me venu a la main et le lui balança avec force. C'était une lampe.

 **-Tire toi!**

POV KIDD

Non mais quel pépé ! J'esquivai d'un coup et soupirai.

 **-Law, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir insulté ta sœur devant toi.**

J'étais bizarrement, sincère.

POV LAW

 **-Je ne veux rien savoir !**

Il serra les poings et s'enfouit dans sa couette comme un petit panda. Il ne voulait parler et voir personne a présent !

POV KIDD

Je m'avançai lentement et me mis au coin du lit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire pour qu'il accepte de s'ouvrir a moi ?

 **-Je sais que tu me détestes... Mais j'aimerais que tu sache que ta sœur est mieux où elle est...**

POV LAW

Mais il me soûlait vraiment avec ça ! Étrangement, cela me faisait plaisir.

 **-Ta gueule, je t'ai dit !**

J'essayais de me lever pour le dégager, mais à peine un pied sur terre, je tombai. Putain de cheville ! Elle me faisait terriblement mal.

 **-Oui, je te déteste !**

POV KIDD

Je me tournais vers toi et soupirai un nouveau.

 **-Laisse-moi au moins appeler un médecin pour ta cheville !**

J'espérai qu'il ne reste pas autant têtu !

POV LAW

 **-Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Vas t'en !**

Je me mis sous la couette d'un air renfrogné puis grogna. Peut-être que je ne le poussai pas à partir, peut être parce que je voulais qu'il reste...

POV KIDD

 **-Laisse-moi t'aider abrutit !**

Je tirai les draps pour pouvoir le regarder et attrapa ses épaules. Je fus tout de même surpris qu'il n'y ai plus de difficulté à lui parler.

POV LAW

 **-Non !**

Je repris les draps contre moi en soupirant puis retourna sous ma couette. Ras le bol des géants qui veulent me déranger. Oui, parce qu'il faisait une tête de plus que moi !

POV KIDD

 **-Law !**

Crai-je pour essayer de le faire réagir ! Je mis un genou sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils puis le fixai d'un air assez dur.

 **-Tu vas faire quoi ? Te laisser crever avec une bonne dépression ?!**

POV LAW

Non mais pourquoi il insistait ainsi ?! Je tournai la tête en colère.

 **-Voilà, t'as compris, maintenant vas t'en !**

POV KIDD

Je grognai en le fixant. Je voyais bien de toute façon, il avait terriblement envie que je reste et je comptais bien rester !

 **-Je crois que c'était ce que voulait ta sœur ! Que tu passes tes journées à pleurer ?!**

POV LAW

 **-Mais ferme là !**

Je le poussa en grognant et me leva sur un pied avec difficulté.

 **-Je ne veux pas te voir !**

POV KIDD

 **-Ça tombe mal, moi oui.**

Je me levai en serrant les poings puis lui attrapa ferment le bras. J'entourai ensuite son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **-Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Je te mets sur le canapé et puis tu manges, ok?**

Je n'attendais pas une réponse positive de sa part.

POV LAW

 **-Mais je n'ai pas faim ! Je ne mangerai rien Eutass!**

J'essayais de me débattre, mais il avait bien plus de force que moi. Abus de faiblesse ça faisait vraiment pauvre femme effarouchée ! Je le fixai froidement et essayais de le frapper.

POV KIDD

Bon, il avait bien cherché tout ça ! Maintenant, je n'allais pas le gêner pour utiliser la force ! Je le soulevai d'un coup et l'emmenai sur le canapé. J partis ensuite dans la cuisine et sortis un peu près ce que je trouvais. Son appartement était un vrai foutoir !

POV LAW

Pou une fois, je ne bougeai pas et restai à fixer le plafond. Bon je n'allais tout de même pas rester sans bouger ! Je me redressai puis attrapai une cigarette pour ensuite la fumer.

POV KIDD

Je revenus un peu plus tard avec une assiette remplie de nourriture. J'espérai réellement qu'il mange. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...Je m'asseya lentement à ses côtés puis posa l'assiette devant lui.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas fumer...**

POV LAW

 **-Je fais ce que je veux ! Putain, mais je suis encore chez moi !**

Je grognai et tournai la tête. J'avais faim, c'est vrai... Mais manger pour lui faire plaisir me dégoûtait !

POV KIDD

Il me désespérait vraiment ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait buter comme cela ?! Je n'allais comme même pas l'empoissonné !

 **-Hmm..**

POV LAW

 **-C'est pareil si tu n'es pas content !**

Je me mis en boule sur mon canapé en mordillant sa lèvre. Kidd n'allait tout de même pas faire la fine bouche, c'était vraiment trop !

 **-Va tuer quelqu'un d'autre...**

POV KIDD

Il se leva en soupirant après cette phrase. C'était vraiment chiant de se prendre des reproches !

 **-Bon, ma compagnie n'est pas la bienvenue. Je vais te laisser sombré dans le chagrin alors.**

Je partis vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

POV LAW

 **-A... Attend...**

Je me relevai lentement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça ?! Aucune idée..

 **-Amène-moi dans la salle de bains... S'il te plaît...**

POV KIDD

J'avais à peine posé une main sur la poignée. Je reviens ensuite vers Law. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il me dise cela... Je le soulevai d'un coup et le blottis dans mes bras. Je partis ensuite en direction de la salle de bains.

POV LAW

J'étais content qu'il revienne vers moi. Je me sentais étrangement vraiment bien dans ses bras, c'était agréable..

 **-Hum...**

Je préférais ne pas croiser son regard puis attendit.

POV KIDD

Je le déposai plus tard près de la baignoire puis une main ferme sur sa hanche. Elle était si tentante.. J'avais envie de lui à ce moment...

 **-Tu tiens debout ?**

POV LAW

Je rougis d'un coup en sentant sa main. Je me sentais... Protéger.. Bien.. Cette sensation.. Elle était vraiment un danger pour moi...

 **-O... Oui, tu peux y aller merci...**

Je tournai la tête et me mis dos a lui.

POV KIDD

Je le fixai un moment en le lâchant. Je restai derrière lui.

 **-Et si tu tombes...Laisse-moi t'aider à sortir quand tu auras fini au moins..**

J'avais envie de rester près de lui.

POV LAW

 **-Bon.. Va dehors s'il te plaît...**

Je mordis ma lèvre et commençai a enlever mon haut. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais gêné alors qu'on était deux hommes ?..

POV KIDD

Mon regard glissait sur son dos. Il avait vraiment de beaux muscles. Je m'avançai alors doucement. Mon torse se colla à son dos. Je reposai ensuite une main sur sa hanche.

 **-Law...**

Je déposai un baiser sur sa nuque. Il sentait terriblement bon, c'était un crime !

POV LAW

Je devenu pivoine en sentant sa main sur ma hanche et son torse musclé sur mon dos ? Je soupirai d'aise sans le vouloir et secoua ma tête en m'avançant un peu. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?;;

 **-O... On ne peut pas...**

POV KIDD

C'était trop tard, il m'excitait terriblement... Je tirai son bassin vers le mien et embrassai à nouveau son cou. Je me sentais tout chaud a présent et une bosse se formait peu à peu. Je savais aussi que je ne laissais pas Law indifférent. Je mis une deuxième main sur le haut de son torse en continuant de dévorer son cou. Il se laissait faire.  
Enfin...Je l'avais pour moi.


	6. 5

Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, laissez des commentaires! Merciiii.

FRANKETTE: SEEEXXEEUUUHHH!

POV LAW

 **-A...Arrête, je t'en pris...**

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire l'amour avec le tueur de ma sœur... Mais il était tellement... Attirant. J'aime être avec lui... Je poussai un petit couinement. Mon corps avait arrêté de lui résister, il réagissait bien trop vite à mon goû posa une main sur la sienne, mais au lieu de l'enlever, je la serrai contre mon buste.

POV KIDD

Je voyais bien qu'il réagissait et cela me fit le plus grand bien. J'étais en quelque sortes rassuré. Je murmurai doucement à son oreille en souriant légèrement.

 **-Ne lutte pas Law... Tu en as bien plus envie que moi...**

J'attrapai entre mes dents son lobe d'oreille droite. J'allais le faire craquer. Pour arriver à mon but, je le lui léchai et le mordillai gentiment. Ma main glissait vers le bas de son torse et frottait mon bas contre ses fesses.

POV LAW

 **-T... Tu as tué ma sœur...**

Je frémis. C'était irrésistible. Je mis lentement la tête en arrière et laissai mes envies prendre place. Un gémissement traversa mes lèvres pendant mes bras tombait le long de mon corps.

 **-Tu veux juste mon cul...**

J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était une mauvaise chose, en vain.

POV KIDD

Je le fis tourner pour qu'il soit face a moi et que je puisse le voir gémir. Je le collai ensuite contre moi et posai mes mains sur ses joues puis le regarder dans les yeux. Je devais réussir à le convaincre que je ressentais des choses pour lui.

 **-Je pleure chaque soir la mort de ta soeur... Tu me la rappelle tellement...**

Je l'embrassai doucement avec une pointe de brutalité. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, en un baisé, j'étais déjà accro.

POV LAW

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pleurait... Lui avait l'air si fort... Si dur...

 **-Toi... Toi, tu pleures ? M...Mais non... Tu mens... Tu essayes de me rendre faible...**

J'avais une larme au coin de l'œil. Quand il m''embrassa, je reculai tout de suite. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais un sentiment de joie quand il m'embrassais. Putain, mais je rougissais...

POV KIDD

Toujours aussi buté, c'était vraiment injuste tout ça...

 **-Je l'aimais Law... Tu vas le comprendre ça ?..**

Je reculai... Il me rappela vraiment trop Lamy...

POV LAW

J'avais des doutes... Si ça se trouve, j'étais juste la personne qui remplaçait Lamy... J'étais juste un souvenir d'elle et je ne voulais vraiment pas ça.

 **-Et moi ?.. Est-ce que tu m'aimes où c'est juste parce que tu me voies en elle ?..**

Je baissai la tête.

POV KIDD

 **-Jen sait rien...**

C'est vrai que cette question pouvait se poser, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ?.. Je grattai doucement l'arrière de mes cheveux et détournai le regard. Je ne tombais pas souvent amoureux et Lamy m'avait touch2 en plein coeur.. Law était pareil qu'elle sauf en garçon...

POV LAW

 **-Alors vas t'en... Je ne suis pas un objet de remplacement ...**

Je serrai les poings, c'était vraiment trop dur de supporter tout ça... Je n'étais pas Lamy... Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche.

POV KIDD

Il avait vraiment raison dans un sens... Je baissai le regard. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais. Il m'attirait mais Lamy était encore dans ma tête...

POV LAW

 **-VAS T'EN !**

Je m'asseya sur le rebord de la baignoire et me retenait de pleurer. Je ne voulais plus voir personne, plus jamais et surtout pas lui..

POV KIDD

Je ne pus me résoudre puis partit sans rien dire. Je partis à ma voiture puis partais à toute allure. J'allais sans doute trop vite, mais peu importe..

POV LAW

Je serrai les poings et sanglotais finalement après son départ. Non mais quel idiot... Je croyais qu'il l'avait oublié, mais non... Je mettais bien fait des films... Je me calmai peu à peu puis me déshabillai.

POV KIDD

Je ne regardais pas la route. Cette histoire tournait dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Ce qu'il devait arrivé, arriva et ma voiture termina dans le mur d'un immeuble puis... Plus rien...

POV LAW

Je sentis un frisson lorsque l'accident eu lieu, mais je ne doutais de rien. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation... Je pris une bonne douche froide, me disant que ce n'était rien.

POV KIDD

Je fus blessé gravement et transporter à l'hôpital. Je fus opéré et les médecins firent de leur mieux. Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir, mais finalement, je restai dans le coma.

POV LAW

Pour me changer les idées, je retournai le lendemain à l'agence et appris la nouvelle. J'écarquillai les yeux et étais en état de choc. J'avais terriblement peur pour Kidd. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps puis partis en courant.

POV EXTERNE

Kidd avait vraiment échappé à la mort. Il était dans sa chambre et était couvert de bandage et de plâtre.

POV LAW

Je ne savais vraiment pas si c'était quelque chose de bien de venir le voir, mais je suivis mon instinct. Je pris des renseignements au directeur puis partis dans la chambre de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.

POV KIDD

J'étais encore dans le coma pour le moment. Branché à des machines, je ne pouvais pas respirer tout seul. C'était un miracle que je reste encore en vie.

POV LAW

Je ne bougeai plus tout à coup. J'avais peur de voir comment il pourrait être. Si ca se trouve, il ne voulait plus me voir.

POV KIDD

Je dormais encore. Un médecin sortis de la chambre puis me fixa longuement.

 **-Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille ou un ami ?**

POV LAW

 **-U... Un ami...**

J'étais vraiment perdu et je balbutiai comme un idiot.

POV EXTERNE

Le médecin fixait longuement la fiche.

 **-Eutass. Monsieur Eutass à éviter la mort. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il était actuellement dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée.**

POV LAW

 **-q... Quoi ?**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure... Je voulais être avec lui.. Je m'en voulais vraiment pour tout ça. Mon regard devenu vide.

 **-Je peux le voir...?**

Je fixai le médecin qui s'en allait. J'entrai enfin et m'approchai lentement de lui.

 **-T'es qu'un idiot...**

Ce bruit du bip des machines me rendait fou... Je voulais qu'il se réveille ! Je m'asseya lentement et prit sa main.

 **-Tu vois... Je dois être autant idiot que toi... Puisque je ne suis même pas pourquoi je suis là..**.

J'eus un petit bon en voyant sa main bouger. J'étais vraiment rassuré et cela me donnait du courage...

 **-Je crois ... Que j'ai senti quand ton accident...**

POV KIDD

Je l'entendais... J'avais tellement envie de le prendre contre moi, lui dire que je l'entendais. Il me manquait... Je voulais être avec lui... Pas avec Lamy...

POV LAW

Je caressai lentement sa main et lui embrassai le front.

 **-On est que des idiots..**

Il prit une pause.

 **-Je sais que tu aimes encore ma sœur, mais... Je...**

Je serrai les poings et me relevai pour repartir. J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant sa main me serrer la mienne.

 **-Kidd.. Je... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux...**

POV KIDD

Cela me faisait vraiment plaisir de l'entendre dire, mais maintenant... Il fallait que je me force à me réveiller, c'était vraiment important pour notre avenir... J'ouvris lentement mes paupières.

POV LAW

 **-K...Kidd!**

Je caressai lentement ses cheveux. J'étais tellement heureux à présent !

POV KIDD

A présent, mes yeux étaient bien ouverts. Je le regardais. Il était toujours aussi beau... Je voulais lui caressa les cheveux... Embrasser ses lèvres... Je voulais crier quand il partit, mais rien à faire, aucun son... Un médecin arriva.. Non je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste Law...

 **-Monsieur Eutass, vous arrivez à parler ?**

Je respirai profondément.

 **-O... Oui...**

POV LAW

Je m'empêchais de pleurer comme une femmelette puis continua de caresser sa main.

 **-Je suis là...**

POV KIDD

Je serrai sa main et n'arrêtais pas de le regarder en laissant le médecin me faire des examens. Plus rien ne comptait appart lui. Une fois finit, je le tirai doucement la main.

 **-L... Law...**

Chuchotai-je.

POV LAW

Je le regardais avec tendresse et l'écoutais attentivement.

 **-Oui ? ...**

POV KIDD

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je laissais à présent parler mes envies.

 **-E... Embrasse-moi...**

POV LAW

Je devenu pivoine et mordit ma lèvre. J'avais cru mal entendre et ne savait plus quoi dire.

 **-Qu...Quoi?**

POV KIDD

 **-Law...**

J'en avais envie et lui serrai un peu plus la main.

POV LAW

 **-Moi ou Lamy ? ...**

Je devais savoir. Je me rapprochai un peu plus, en ayant envie.

POV KIDD

 **-Toi...**

Je tirai d'un coup sur son bras pur qu'il vienne contre moi.

POV LAW

Je rougis et me laissai faire en posant une main sur sa joue. Je l'embrassai tendrement. J'en avais tellement envie depuis le temps !

POV KIDD

Enfin... J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je répondis tendrement au baiser. J'en avais besoin... J'avais besoin de lui. Je reculai ensuite à contre cœur par manque d'air.

POV LAW

Je lui souris, heureux.

POV EXTERNE

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra en criant.

 **-Kidd mon amour ! J'ai eu si peur !**

Cette personne, Law et Kidd la connaissait très bien.


	7. 6

J'attend vos commentaires, bisosuuuuuuu!

POV KIDD

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment est ce possible qu'elle soit là ?! Cette personne... l'avais tué! Je l'avais vu mourir alors pourquoi elle était là... La sœur de Law ?.. J'étais vraiment choqué, et mon cœur se serra. Je fixai Lamy me regarder puis elle se jeta sur moi. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire ou dire... C'était surréaliste !

 **-Lamy... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ...**

POV LAW

J'étais dans le même état. J'écarquillai les yeux et me reculai doucement. Elle était toute heureuse, toute souriant et cria avec joie.

 **-Et bah, je viens pour le mariage chéri !**

POV KIDD

Je lui avais pourtant mis le coup fatal... Le sang... Ces yeux clos... J'étais déboussolé, complètement.

 **-Quoi ? ...**

 **-Bah notre mariage ! ~**

Je mis violemment embrasser.

 **-J'ai vu une robe par-fai-te!**

Ensuite tout s'enchaîna, elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois pendant que Law partit.

 **-L-Law! Attends !**

Je ne pouvais même pas bouger en plus ! C'était injuste ! Je regardais Lamy avec colère.

 **-Où étais-tu !? Et comment tu t'en as sorti !?**

POV LAW

Putain... J'y avais cru... Je mettais vu avec lui, tout... Et là, tout s'effondrait... Il partit en courant, loin de l'hôpital.

POV KIDD

 **-Tu oublies les détails, c'est moi, j'ai plus qu'un tour dans mon sac.**

Elle sourit d'un air manipulateur. Non mais qu'elle conne ! Non mais je lui aurais bien mis mon poing dans la tête ! Je grognai, en colère.

 **-Et ton frère !? Tu le zappes encore !?**

 **-Mon frère ? Il ne me sert a rien.**

Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **-Quand je pense qu'il ne me croyait pas ! Tu dois te casser d'ici !**

Je regardais la femme. Elle était toujours aussi sexy malheureusement...

 **-Tu as donc attendu que je sois à la limite de la mort pour revenir !**

Crai-je en essayant de me redresser.

 **-Voilà et comme on s'aime, on va se marier !**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Putain, mais elle me dégoûtait cette conne ! Je ricanai nerveusement.

 **-J'ai essayé de te tuer et tu veux te marier avec moi ?**

 **-T'as du fric, non ? ~**

 **-Ça m'aurait étonné. Si seulement ton frère pouvait t'entendre ! Tch.**

Je détournai le regard. Je n'étais même plus amoureux d'elle. Je voulais seulement être avec Law et rien qu'avec lui.

 **-Oui, mais non !**

Elle sourit narquoisement. Je la fixai méchamment.

 **-Bon t'as venu me déranger et je suis fatigué. Reviens plus tard.**

 **-Non, je reste ! Je vais m'occuper de toi. ~**

Elle s'asseya contre moi. Putain, mais même soi-disant morte, elle m'emmerdait !

 **-Je suis le seul ? Ou tu pompes du fric à d'autres mecs ?**

 **-Oh va savoir. ~**

Elle rit puis me fit un deuxième clin d'œil. J'étais sûr que je n'étais pas le seul... Elle mentait, encore et encore !

 **-Donne-moi ton téléphone !**

 **-Non.**

Souffla-t-elle.

 **-Tu sais Lamy, tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Si tu attends le code de ma carte bancaire, tu peux rester, mais tu n'auras rien.**

 **-Mais je n'attends rien voyons, je t'aime.**

Elle souffla pendant que je préférais de ne pas répondre et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Law me tracassait, il ne sortait même plus de mon esprit... Je l'aimais...

POV EXTERNE

Law était à l'agence. Il avait repris un visage neutre et froid puis avait fait une demande de mutation. Elle fut acceptée et le brun préparait ses bagages. Finalement, un médecin était entré dans la chambre et avait demandé à Lamy de partir. Kidd avait passé beaucoup d'examens et il fit une demande pour ne plus recevoir aucune visite. Plus tard, Lamy était resté dans la région attendant que Kidd soit rétabli. Au bout d'un mois, le rouge était sur pied. Encore quelques pansements, mais il allait mieux. Lamy était devant chez Kidd et téléphonait tranquillement, continuant ses petits jeux de dragues. Law était allé faire ses missions en France.

POV KIDD

Enfin sortit, ça faisait vraiment du bien ! L'air frais me faisait du bien et maintenant, tout ce que je voulais s'est être avec Law ! Alors quand je retrouvai Lamy devant ma villa, ça ne me faisait vraiment pas plaisir.

 **-Décidément, tu ne me lâcheras jamais.**

Disait-il en ouvrant la porte de la jolie Villa qu'il possédait.

 **-Jamais chéri. ~**

Elle me sauta au cou en riant. Je soupirai et rentrai pour ensuite fermer la porte.

 **-Tu n'as même pas appelé ton frère, je suppose. Tu sais qu'il a tenté de me tuer quand il a su que je t'avais 'tué'.**

 **-Oui, je le sais.**

Elle sourit malicieusement. J'attrapai son bras pour la mit à terre.

 **-Tu sais que j'ai failli couché avec lui aussi non ?**

 **-Je sais tout.**

Elle se releva. Je lui tournai ensuite le dos puis partis dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

 **-Tu me cuisines quelque chose mon cœur ? ~**

Elle me fit les yeux doux.

 **-Si je te donne du fric, tu te barres ?**

Fis-je en cherchant des biscuits. Elle me faisait vraiment chier cette conne.

 **-Mh... Quelle somme ?**

Elle s'asseya, vraiment intéressé. Je le retournai face à elle et plongea ma main dans ma poche et en sortis une liasse de billets de 50 mille yens part liasse.

 **-100 mille yens ?**

 **-Hum... Oui. ~**

Je la regardai se lever et avança vers moi en roulant du cul comme une pute. La blonde me prit d'un coup l'argent.

 **-A plus. ~**

 **-Maintenant, fous moi la paix.**

Fis-je sèchement, vraiment énervé.

 **-Je ne te dis pas adieu. ~**

Elle partit.

POV EXTERNE

Quand Lamy fut parti, Kidd souffla de soulagement, content de s'être débarrasser d'elle. N'ayant plus de nouvelles de l'agence et surtout de Law. Il attrapa son téléphone pour téléphoner à l'agence.

 **-Allô, c'est Kidd. Où est Law ?**

L'agence lui indiqua ou Law était, mais ne lui donna pas l'adresse. Le rouge partit ensuite dans sa chambre pour préparer une valise. Quant à Law, il travaillait dans un bar assez chaud. On le tripotait, mais tant pis, c'était sa mission et ne devait pas flancher ! Il pensait toujours autant à Kidd et avait seulement sa main pour se soulager. Kidd avait pris le premier avion. Il s'était renseigné et avait trouvé l'appartement où logeait Law. Il avait une nouvelle fois forcée la serrure puis fouillait partout. Il trouva une carte de bar et s'y rendit le soir après avoir posé sa valise dans un hôtel. Il prit un carré VIP. Il te fit demander. Un jeune homme venu te chercher disant que tu avais un client VIP.

POV LAW

Je dansais un peu derrière le bar pour faire passer le temps tout en servant les clients. J'observais en même temps la cible de ma mission. Je fus un peu surpris de la demande puis partis au carré VIP. En le voyant, j'écarquillai les yeux. Comment avait, il sut que j'étais là. Je ravalai ma salive, essayant de refouler mes sentiments.

 **-Que voulez-vous monsieur ? ...**

POV KIDD

Enfin, je le voyais, il était tellement beau... Je me levai pour tirer les rideaux et enfin, on fut seul, une vraie tête à tête. J'attrapai sa main et le tirai vers moi.

 **-Viens là...**

POV LAW

Je poussai un petit couinement, surpris. Je devais résister... C'était un client... Un cl-ient... Je tombai tout de même sur lui. Il sentait vraiment bon.

 **-Qu... Que désirez-vous ? ...**

POV KIDD

Je le pris contre moi et profitai du contact. Il m'avait vraiment manqué ! J'embrassai son cou. Je le désirais tellement depuis presque deux mois.

 **-Law... ~**

Murmurai-je.

POV LAW

 **-J... Je ne fais pas ce genre de service...**

J'avais les yeux entrouverts. J'haletais comme un idiot... Pourtant, c'était une erreur de faire ça. Je le repoussai doucement et essayais de me reprendre.

POV KIDD

Je le maintenais fermement, ne supportant pas qu'il m'échappe une nouvelle fois. Je fus surpris qu'il me parle ainsi.

 **-Donc tu me traites comme un client ? ... Et si j'attends la fin de ton service ? Minuit, c'est ça ?**

Ma main dérapa sur son fessier.

POV LAW

 **-V... Vous n'avez pas à savoir...**

Je rougis, un peu plus et je ne pourrais plus lui résister ! Je secouai la tête et secouai la tête en sentant sa main. Je me levai directement.

POV KIDD

 **-On ne refuse pas un criminel comme moi.**

Je glissai une autre main sous ses vêtements qui couvraient ses fesses. Je le fixai de mes yeux stricts mais toujours aussi sexy. Je l'allais plus jamais le lâcher !

POV LAW

 **-J'ai... Du travail monsieur...**

Je me sentais gêner et déstabilisé sous son regard. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser ! Il était si attirant ! J'essayais d'enlever ses mains, mais un soupirement d'aise traversa mes lèvres.

POV KIDD

Je me levai tout en le collant à moi. Quand je le voyais, j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire plein de choses ! Il était si excitant !

 **-Je vais aller me plaindre alors... Le patron ne va pas être content...**

Je venu lui mordiller une parcelle de son cou.

POV LAW

 **-N... Non !**

Je frisonnai en sentant ses lèvres sur mon cou et mordis la mienne. Je mis ensuite ma tête en arrière.

 **-Je serai... Votre pute alors...**

POV KIDD

Je glissai une main sur son entre-jambe en souriant légèrement. J'avais enfin la possession de son corps, pour moi tout seul !

 **-Je t'attends dans ma voiture noire devant le bar. Minuit pile, sinon je me fâche.**

POV LAW

 **-Je ne serai plus de service monsieur...**

Je resserra mes cuisses. J'avais vraiment envie de le rejoindre, là maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas... J'enlevai sa main entourant la tête.

POV KIDD

 **-Bon et bien... J'insisterai plus.**

Je le contournai pour sortir. Je n'avais qu'à faire semblant de le laisser tomber pour qu'il revienne vers moi. J'espérai que ça marche ! 

**-Moi qui lui ai fait le voyage rien que pour toi..**

Je sortis ensuite et partis du bar.

POV EXTERNE

Le brun reprit enfin son service, ayant toute cette histoire dans la tête. Il sourit bêtement en sachant qu'il avait fait cela pour lui pour fini son boulot. Il était vraiment impatient de revoir l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Son sourire ne le quittait plus ! Quant à Kidd, il fit tour en voiture. Il avait une très belle voiture avec chauffeur. Une vitre séparait les deux côtés. A partir de 0h00, il revenu vers le bar et t'attendis de pied ferme. Law s'habilla dans les vestiaires puis sortit. Il s'arrêta devant le bar puis alluma une cigarette. La voiture noire démarra lentement. Elle sortit de la rue et s'arrêta devant Law. La vitre arrière s'ouvrit. Kidd fixait le brun.

POV KIDD

 **-Dernière chance après 'est finit !**

J'avais bien trop de fierté pour revenir éternellement vers lui... J'avais tout de même envie qu'il réponde à mes avances...

POV LAW

J'étais tellement heureux de le voir pour moi. J'écrasai rapidement mon mégot puis entrai dans la voiture.

POV KIDD

Enfin, on était réunis. J'étais le plus heureux ! Je demandai à la voiture de partir à l'hôtel et fermi la vitre avant. J'attrapai sa main et le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser follement ! Le goût de ses lèvres m'avait terriblement manqué !

POV LAW

Je me laissai faire cette fois-ci et me réfugia dans ces bras en répondant à son baiser. Je posai une main sur sa joue et pris sa main de l'autre.

POV EXTERNE

Kidd glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Law et un baisé passionné fut échanger. Le brun s'asseya sur les jambes de son amoureux en se serrant contre lui. Le rouge le prit ensuite face à lui, Law à cheval sur lui. Les mains de Kidd venus se plaquer sur les fesses de Law. Ils étaient tous les deux, heureux de se retrouver. Les mains du plus grand venu se glisser sur le dos du chirurgien pendant que celui-ci lui caressa la nuque en collant son front au siens.

 **-Tu m'as manqué...**

Chuchota Law.

 **-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Law...**

Répondit Kidd avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Hum... Et l'autre ? ...**

Murmura Law, d'une voix triste. Le rouge le prit contre lui et caressa son dos.

 **-Je lui ai filé du fric pour qu'elle me laisse pendant quelques années... Ne pense plus à elle...**

 **-Tu l'aimes encore ? ...**

Le brun enfouit son visage dans le cou de son homme.

 **-Comme tu veux... Que je soit encore amoureux d'elle... J'ai trouvé bien mieux...**

La voiture s'arrêta pendant que le roux embrassa une nouvelle fois Law.

 **-C'est... C'est vrai ? C'est qui ? ...**

Il y répondit tendrement, tout content. Kidd sourit puis rendu le baisé un peu plus brutal. Il fit par le coupé à bout de souffle.

 **-Aller viens !**

Eutass le souleva pour décaler Trafalgar pour sortir de la voiture. Ils étaient devant le plus bel hôtel de Paris. Il prit ensuite la main de Law pour le sortir avant de glisser une liasse de billets au chauffeur.

 **-Ton appartement était un peu petit. Alors j'ai pris une suite. Tu viens ?**

Il rentra dans l'hôtel en prenant son petit ami contre lui.

POV LAW

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ! C'était tellement beau ! Je lui sautai au cou, tout content. J'étais bien avec lui...

 **-Tu... Tu sais KIdd... Je ne suis pas Lamy... Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'offres rien que je vais partir... J'ai juste besoin de toi...**

Je me collai à lui et marchai tranquillement, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

POV KIDD

J'étais vraiment heureux de le voir ainsi ! Il avait vraiment l'air heureux ! J'accompagnai à l'ascenseur.

 **-J'ai pris la chambre pour moi. Tu es juste mon invité et arrêtes de me parler d'elle !**

POV EXTERNE

 **-D'accord !**

Le brun ne savait pas trop s'il était en couple avec lui, mais tant pis, il voulait profiter du moment ! Kidd entra dans la chambre et le fermi ensuite à clé. Il attrapa les hanches de Trafalgar et le tira contre lui. Law se laissa faire et demanda.

 **-Que ressens-tu pour moi ?**

Il enlaça son cou et embrassa son rouquin.

 **-Ce que je ressentais pour... Je t'aime...**

 **-Je t'aime aussi...**

Law rougit un peu puis l'entraîna vers le lit. Le rouquin le poussa sur le lit puis se mit au-dessus. Law, pas de cet avis, inversa d'un coup les rôles. Il commença à lentement se frotter à lui.

 **-Ne te fais pas de film Eutass, je suis dominant. ~**

Kidd ria et l'attrapa par les hanches. Il se redressa et fixa le ténébreux.

 **-Personne ne me domine moustique.**

 **-Sauf moi. ~**

Law posa ses mains sur son torse et lui embrassa lentement le cou.

-Excite mou mai ça se stoppe là. Après, c'est moi qui joue.

 **-Hors de question. ~Je commence et je termine. ~**

Le brun se lécha les lèvres en le regardant puis enleva son haut en frottant ses fesses au membre de celui de dessous. Kidd ria légèrement puis Law se retrouva rapidement en dessous de lui. Il prit un air très sévère et te regarda.

 **-Bien. ~**

Law poussa un petit couinement puis mit ses bras sur le côté.

 **-Grand méchant loup.~**

Le rouge dévora le cou de son amant à coups de langue et de suçon pendant que son soumis mit la tête en arrière tout en soupirant d'aise. D'une main, le dominant déboutonna le jean d brun avant de le baissé et de le laisser tombé. Sa langue se glissa petit à petit sur ses grains de chairs.

 **-K... Kidd... J... Je...**

C'était sa première fois pour lui. Il ne savait pas avant qu'il était gay. Alors maintenant, il stressait vraiment pour la suite même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Kidd se redressa avec un léger sourire et enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse magnifiquement rempli de muscles. Il venu embrassa tendrement Law par la suite. Quant au brun, il devenu tout rouge en voyant se torse aussi parfait. Il posa une main dessus en répondant brûlement au baiser. Voyant que c'était un peu ok, Kidd sourit un peu plus et descendis son caleçon pour ensuite déboutonner son propre pantalon et le retirer. Le soumis se sentait un peu gêné de se retrouver nu et en dessous avec lui. Law fixait attentivement le corps de son homme.

 **-T'es plutôt bien fait. ~**

Kidd se lécha les lèvres puis baissa son caleçon pour voir la réaction du plus petit. Law écarquilla les yeux en voyant le membre et devenu pivoine et surtout, tout dur.

 **-A... Ah oui ... Vraiment bien... Très bien fait...**

Kidd fut ravi de ce compliment et avança tel une bête sauvage sur le corps de son chéri.

 **-On va dire que tu vas prendre chère. ~**

Dit, il en riant tout en l'embrassant. Le brun se sentait terriblement excité en se sentant traité comme cela ! Il resserra un peu les cuisses, se sentant dur.

 **-O... Oui parle moi comme ça...**

Il y répondit follement en lui griffant un peu le dos pour l'énerver. Kidd attrapa ses jambes pour les redresser légèrement. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour le regarder pour venir sucer deux de ses doigts. Son autre main venue lui saisir brutalement le sexe pour le masser brutalement. Il avait envie de voir Law dans tous ces états !

 **-B... Baise-moi...**

Le brun se cambra légèrement et frissonna en regardant attentivement les deux doigts. Il fut presque envoûté et écarta les jambes face a lui. Law poussa de petits gémissements en se sentant toucher ainsi. Kidd sourit et les deux doigts vinrent se glisser sur son fessier. Ils tournèrent sur l'anneau de chair du brun. Le rouge l'embrassa lentement et colla son sexe durci sur la cuisse de son partenaire. Law resserra les fesses en rougissant. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, laissant des gémissements passés la barrière de ses lèvres. Il répondit timidement au baiser et chuchota doucement.

 **-Ça... Ça a l'air gros... Immense... Ça ne rentrera jamais...**

En réalité, Kidd ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme. Mais il savait un peu près comment on le faisait !

 **-On y va doucement au début. Si tu as mal, je l'enlève d'accord ? ... Détends-toi.**

Il embrassa son cou pour le rassurer alors que ses doigts entraient doucement en lui. Le chirurgien fut surpris qu'il soit aussi confiant, mais à ce moment-là, il lui faisait confiance. Il était surtout très rassuré.

 **-D... D'accord...**

Il se crispa en sentant les doigts. Il fallait dire qu'il était encore vierge à ce niveau-là ! Kidd était de nature assez brute, mais là, il ne voulait pas te brusquer. Il déposa des baisers sur son cou avant de descendre des lèvres sur son torse. Sa langue revenue joué sur ses tétons. Le seul doigt qui était en Law bougeait doucement. La langue de Kidd ainsi que ses baisers le rendaient fou. Law y prenait même goût ! Il mit lentement la tête en arrière.

 **-Plluuuusss! ... ~**

Le rouge sourit, content de l'effet produit et se baissa un peu plus pour embrasser la verge du brun alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait en lui. Law rougit en sentant la bouche du rouge sur son membre, mais oublie cela en poussant un autre gémissement en sentant l'autre doigt.

 **-Kii..Kiddddd. ~**

Le criminel attrapa le sexe de Law entre ses lèvres. Il commença à suçoter son gland et bougea deux doigts en même temps, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Quant à Law, il poussa de petits gémissements, mêlant le nom de Kidd dedans. Il bougea un peu les hanches en susurrant sensuellement.

 **-Continu... ~**

Le rouge le regardait avec un grand sourire pervers. Il voulait que Law se souvienne de sa première fois pendant un moment. Doucement, il se mit à faire des mouvements avec ses lèvres sur son sexe.

 **-Kiiidddd! ~C'est tellement bon... ~**

Il gémissait en tirant les cheveux d'Eutass. Il poussa un cri aux troisièmes doigts et bougea pour montrer qu'il y était habitué ! Kidd frôla la peau du sexe de Law avec ses lèvres en déposant de temps en temps des baisers dessus.

 **-P...Prend-moi.. Je t'en pris... ~**

Il avait honte de dire cela, mais tant pis, son visage le montrait aussi. Le plaisir était dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait même pas se retenir, les gémissements partaient tout seul. Cette langue, il la détestait, elle lui donnait bien trop de plaisir. Le rouge se redressa et entoura les jambes de Law autour de son bassin. Il attrapa son sexe et le dirigea pour le pénétrer lentement. Kidd soupira d'aise. Les parois de l'anus de Law se resserraient autour du sexe du rouge. Il plaqua ses mains dans le dos du rouquin en poussant un petit couinement. Kidd gémissais doucement et une fois entièrement en lui, il s'accrocha à lui et entama des vas et viens lents et langoureux.

 **-Ahh.. ~Kidd... C'est si gros... ~**

Il gesticula en dessous tout en poussant de petits cris pas tellement masculins. Les yeux entrouverts, le rouge commençait à accélérer ses mouvements. Il grognait de plaisir en venant rapidement taper son point sensible. Quand il sentit que Kidd accélérait, le brun resserra ses jambes autour du bassin. Il était le premier, pour toujours. Mais au moment où il toucha son point sensible, Law cria de plaisir en se cambrant.

 **-AAHHHH! KI... ~**

Eutass en profita pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou tout en tapant contre ces fesses. Law ne s'arrêtait plus et continuait de crier sans retenu. Il avait un filet de bave qui coulait et les yeux floutés. C'était si intense ! Kidd se sentait vraiment bien en lui,il se mit à enchaîné des coups en lui. Tapant assez rapidement, il le faisait bondir sur le lit. Le corps haletant, Law griffait. Il était bien dans tous ses états, ne sachant plus où mettre la tête.

 **-Encooorreee! Plus loinnn... AAHHHNNN... ~**

Le rouge s'accrochait lu au lit et gémissait de manière très virile.

- **Ahhh.. Law ! ~**

Son sexe frappait la prostate du Law, pendant que celui-ci ouvrait grand la bouche en continuant de crier. Il se mit contre Kidd en fermant les yeux.

 **-Je... Vais...**

Il était tellement bien et pour avoir encore plus de plaisir, il se retenait.

 **-Ensemble Law...**

Il donnait encore deux ou trois coups dans son point sensible et finit par jouir en même temps que Law.

 **-KIIIDDDDD... ~**

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Kidd gardait contre lui son amant et laissa son corps au-dessus du sien. Law embrassa son cou et reprit lenTement son souffle. C'était vraiment un moment magique. Le rouge se calma aussi et venu l'embrasser. Il était vraiment bien. Le brun y répondit amoureusement et se blottit contre lui.

 **-Et maintenant ? ...**

Chuchota Law pendant que Kidd inversa les positions toujours empalé. Il l'allongea sur lui tout en lui caressant les hanches. Law poussa un petit gémissement puis fronça les sourcils en n'entendant pas de réponse.

 **-On devient quoi ? ...**

Le rouge glissa une main sur sa joue. Il aimait réellement Law. Il devait lui rendre une réponse. Il ne le voulait qu'à lui.

 **-Deviens-moi Law, épouse-moi.**

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué.. ?


	8. 7

Merci des commentaires! Bisouuususs

POV LAW

J'étais tellement heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Alors il m'aimait... Oui, il m'aimait et moi aussi... Je lui sautai au cou, heureux.

 **-Tu doutes de la réponse ?**

POV KIDD

J'avais l'impression de vivre la même chose Avec Law qu'avec Lamy. J'étais tellement rassuré qu'il ne me rejette pas... Il était beaucoup mieux que sa sœur en tout cas !

 **-Accepte et tu vivras à jamais avec moi. Si tu m'aimes dis oui.**

Je me redressai et l'embrassai follement en le serrant contre moi.

POV LAW

J'y répondis amoureusement. Je n'aurai jamais cru finir avec lui et surtout avec le pseudo-assassin de ma sœur, mais c'était le destin ! J'étais à nouveau amoureux, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps en tout cas !

 **-Alors je dis oui... Mille fois oui...**

Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

POV KIDD

Je soufflai intérieurement et lui embrassai le cou en lui caressant le dos. J'étais si bien avec lui... Heureux et amoureux...

 **-Eutass Trafalgar D. Water Law !**

POV LAW

 **-Ça fait pas mal, non ? ~**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil charmeur et l'embrassai. J'étais fou de lui !

POV KIDD

Je commençai à lentement caresser ses fesses. Il était vraiment attirant. Mais le plus dangereux maintenant, c'est que c'était bien plus intense qu'avec Lamy.

POV LAW

Je caressai lentement son torse musclé. J'avais comme même beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour moi ! Je souris légèrement et commençai à bouger les fesses.

 **-Je suis amoureux de toi Eutass...**

POV KIDD

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et caressai lentement ses lèvres. J'aimais tellement quand il me le disait. Je me sentais vivre.

 **-Répète-le..**.

POV LAW

Je me rapprochai un peu plus et murmurai contre ses lèvres.

 **-Je suis amoureux de toi...**

POV KIDD

Je le regardais d'un air un peu pus sévère et le serra contre moi.

 **-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !**

Haussai-je le ton dans ma voix.

POV LAW

Je fus un peu surpris qu'il dise cela sur ce ton, mais prit plutôt cela à la rigolade.

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! ~**

POV KIDD

Je n'étais pas de cet avis, je voulais l'entendre ! Je me penchai au-dessus de lui.

 **-Law dit le moi !**

Il garda son ton sévère.

POV LAW

Là par conte, je n'étais plus de cet avis !

 **-Pourquoi tu m'obliges à le dire !? Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais comme un fou et toi, tu ne me dis rien du tout !**

POV KIDD

Je lui embrassai le cou en soupirant un peu.

 **-Dis-moi le Law... J'aime tellement te l'entendre dire... Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens...**

POV LAW

Je fus surpris et rougi. Je devais le rassurer, il avait tellement souffert.. Je comprenais à présent. Je pris son visage entre mes mains le regardait dans les yeux.

 **-Je t'aime pour toujours... Aucun homme ou femme posera ses mains sur moi... Je t'appartiens Eutass..**

POV KIDD

Content, je me mis à bouger de nouveau le bassin.

 **-Moi aussi. ~**

POV EXTERNE

Law sourit et poussa de petits halètements.

 **-Aaahhhh...**

Le rouge aimait vraiment te voir gémir ainsi. Il fit des mouvements de cercle.

 **-mh... ~**

Law mit la tête en arrière et gémissait de plus en plus en posant ses mains sur son torse en recommençant à un peu griffé. Kidd embrassa le ou de son prochain mari tendrement e, bougeant encore.

 **-Kiiiddd! ~**

Gémissait le brun. Le rouge bougeait de plus en plus et l'embrassa tendrement.

 **-Laww... Je t'aime... ~**

 **-Moi aussi bébé...**

Il respirait de plus en plus vite et serra les poings. Kidd mordilla l'épaule du plus petit et donnait des petits coups rapides et très petits.

 **-Hummm... Encore ... Viens en moi ! ~**

Le rouge, encourager, se tenu plus fermement au lit et sourit légèrement. Il aimait tellement le visage de Law quand il gémissait !

 **-Tu vas en devenir accro. ~**

Chuchota Kidd.

 **-Plus vitteeee! ~**

Il couinait de plaisir. Le rouge souriait et allait le plus vite possible. Il tapa plusieurs fois et à plusieurs reprises d'affiler dans son point sensible.

 **-AAHHHHHHHH JE... ~**

Il se retenait le plus possible, se faire prendre deux fois de suite, c'était vraiment fatiguant, mais tellement bon ! Son membre qui bougeait dans tous les sens l'excitant vraiment. Il rougit et fermi les yeux. Kidd attrapa alors ses mains pour les serrer et gémir avec lui. Il continuait de faire rebondir Law entre son bassin et le matelas. Le brun se retenait encore. Il ne voulait pas lâcher avant toi et continuait de crier de plaisir en mettant la tête en arrière. Il se laissait faire, accro. Kidd gémissait de manière rauque. Il donnait des rapides coups vifs en lui.

 **-Aaannh.. Law... Je peux plus m'arrêter !**

 **-Continuuuu.. ~**

Il laissa échapper une larme à cause du plaisir. Il était vraiment sous l'effet du sexe, ne pouvant pas se retenir. Kidd en mode sauvage, c'était vraiment quelque chose ! Kidd le regardait avec un grand sourire. Le sexe tendu, il était toujours en Law.

 **-Je ... Te sens ! ... C'...Est GROOOS! ~**

Il bougea son corps et n'arrêtait pas de crier de plaisir. En voyant Law s'exalter comme ça, le rouge changea de position, mettant les pieds au sol en ayant toujours Law sur le lit. Il était toujours debout à ses côtés. Kidd attrapa ces hanches et se mit à aller plus fort en lui.

 **-HAH! OUAI!**

Law avait les jambes grandes ouvertes et tira les draps contre lui. Son torse ne faisait que se relever à chaque cris qu'il poussait.

 **-KIIIIDDD TAPE ! ~**

Il avait le corps trempé et n'arrêtait plus de mordre les draps pour essayer de faire moins de bruit. Le rouge dépensa toutes ses dernières forces et tapa sa prostate encore plus forte, se sentant venir.

 **-Law... Haaa... Je viens !**

Le brun serra les mollets dans son dos et finit par jouir sur le torse de Kidd en se cambrant d'un air sensuel. Il aimait être désirable ! Le plus musclé suivit l'autre et se déversa en lui avant de se retirer lentement.

POV LAW

Je respirai rapidement. C'était vraiment magique... Je n'avais jamais ressentit comme ça...

 **-k...Kidd.. ~**

POV KIDD

Je le soulevai dans mes bras. C'est vrai que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, mais en tout cas, j'avais adoré ! Je posai une main dans son dos et une en dessous de ces genoux, le portant comme une princesse puis partit en direction de la salle de bains. Je rougis en sentant ma propre semence dégouliner de ses fesses pendant qu'il se reposait. Il avait l'air crever. J'allumai l'eau de la baignoire immense et entrai dedans avec lui.

POV LAW

J'avais vraiment envie de dormir ici... Je frissonnai au contact de l'eau.

 **-Kidd...**

POV KIDD

Moi qui étais habituel froid, j'adorais m'occuper de lui. Il était magnifique et je ne voulais le partager avec personne ! Je m'asseya dans la baignoire et le prit contre toi. Je mis ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches et embrassai ses épaules nues, profitant de son corps.

POV LAW

Je me sentais vraiment bien dans ces bras. C'était agréable de l'avoir contre toi. Je mis ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches et embrassai ses épaules nues, profitant de son corps. Je ne voulais plus avoir d'histoire ou de contact ou bien de rapport avec ma sœur.

 **-Tu penses encore à Lamy ?**

POV KIDD

Je soupirai et détournai le regard. Pourquoi me posait-il ce genre de question ? Je n'avais plus envie que cette garce me gâche une nouvelle fois la vie !

 **-Law... Je t'ai dit de ne plus me parler d'elle...**

POV LAW

J'ouvris mes yeux un peu plus grands puis me serrai contre lui. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir contre toi. Moi qui voulais le tuer avant, c'était une très mauvaise idée et j'avais failli tout gâcher !

 **-Enlace-moi... Serre-moi fort contre toi... Montre-moi ton amour...**

POV KIDD

Je le serrai contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais sans lui faire trop mal. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, jamais ! Je couvrai son petit corps blottit contre le mien et embrassa son front.

 **-Je t'aime Law...**

POV LAW

 **-Moi aussi...**

Je lui souris et profitai à fond du moment. Putain, mais je devenais vraiment faible avec lui... Mais je n'y pensais plus contre ses bras.

POV KIDD

Je lui embrassai une nouvelle fois le front, accro. Je pris ensuite le gant et le savon puis commença à le laver. J'en profitai aussi pour le toucher. Je laissai glisser mes mains sur son petit corps et passa un peu plus de temps sur son entre-jambe.

POV LAW

Ce qu'il fit m'arracha un sourire et me laissa faire, aimant ce qu'il faisait. Je poussais de temps en temps des petits gémissements avant de chuchoter.

 **-Kidd... T'es qu'un... Pervers. ~**

POV KIDD

Je ricanai légèrement et rinçai son corps.

 **-Tu aimes ça non ? ~**

POV LAW

C'est vrai que l'a, il marquait des points ! Je me redressai un peu, pas du tout gêné de m'afficher nu devant lui.

 **-Oui. ~**

POV KIDD

Je lui embrassai le cou, glissant mes mains sur ses fesses.

POV LAW

Je ris légèrement et bougeai lentement les fesses pour le faire succomber.

POV KIDD

Putain, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui à ce moment-là ! Je l'allongeai en dessous de moi et glissa mon visage sur son torse pour venir jouer avec ses tétons ave ma langue.

POV LAW

 **-Kiiiiiddd, tu exagères!Je grognai un peu même si j'étais d'accord.**

Je grognai un peu même si j'étais d'accord. Je poussais de petits bruits en rougissant et resserra les cuisses, excité.

POV KIDD

Je grognai légèrement. Mais c'est lui qui m'excitait ! Sans le vouloir ou pas ! Je glissai une main sur son bassin, tout doucement pour l'exciter et le faire languir.

POV LAW

 **-Kiiiiiiddddd! Ne commence pas... ~**

Je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher et me mettait même dans des positions soumises.

POV KIDD

Je ne comptais même plus me stopper. Je soulevai son bassin et embrassai sa verge.

POV EXTERNE

Law se cambra et respirait un peu plus rapidement. C'était vraiment plus excitant de ce qu'il pensait de le faire dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps là, le rouge prit doucement le sexe de Law dans sa bouche puis tourna sa langue sur celui-ci.

 **-aahhh... Tourne.. Oui... Ici...~**

Law rougit puis posa ses mains dans les beaux cheveux rouges de Kidd et écarta les hanches, en ondulant le bassin. Le rouge ne quitta pas des yeux son petit chéri puis commença à lentement sucer le sexe du brun.

 **-Mh... Suce...Ouii...**

Law serrait un peu plus sa poigne sur la chevelure rouge puis bougea les hanches. Le rouge continuait, une main soutenant le bassin du brun relevé et l'autre tenait sa hanche.

 **-Hm...**

Law poussait de petits cris sensuels, dur dans la bouche du rouge. C'était tellement excitant! Kidd lançait des regard sexy à son partenaire et une main venu tater les bourses du plus petit. Il tournoyait en même temps sa langue autour du sexe. A force de gigoter comme une pucelle en chaleur, le brun finit par jouir en se cambrant et en criant de plaisir. Cela ne plaisait pas pour autant au rouquin, il se redressa après avoir avaler la semence.

 **-Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de jouir?...**

 **-P...Personne..**

Le brun était gêné et tout rouge. Kidd se redressa.

 **-La prochaine fois attend que je t'en donne l'ordre, c'est clair?**

Fit-il très sérieux.

 **-P...Pourquoi?...Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre!**

Entendre des ordres comme ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

 **-T'aime ça toi?**

Le rouge se dépêcha de se laver, rincer pour de sortir rapidement, une serviette à la taille. Law, quant à lui, resta dans la baignoire, en boule. Kidd enfila des vêtements simples et se fit livré une bouteille de rhum.

 **-Law? Tu dors?**

 **-N..Non..**

Il ne bougea pas pour autant et fermit les yeux, mettant sa tête entre ses jambes, recrovillé.

 **-Allez viens.**

Le rouge entra dans la salle de bain et sortis une serviette.

 **-J'ai pas envie...**

Le brun leva un moment la tête puis la baissa. Le rouge se pencha en voyant qu'il y avait un malaise puis lui embrassa tendrement le front.

 **-Pardon, excuse moi, je ne te donnerai plus d'ordre.**

 **-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?...**

Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien et le laissa faire avec une petite mine triste.

POV KIDD

C'est vrai que je lui avait donné des ordres et fut comme il était libre et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le contrôle. Je comprenais sa réaction.

 **-Mon côté dominant à tendance à ressortir un peu trop...Je suis désolé Law...**

Je le souleva facilement avec la serviette et sortit de la pièce.

POV LAW

Après avoir réfléchit et avoir mit ma fierté de côté, je me disais que j'aimais plutôt bien ces ordres.

 **-Dit... Un jour tu me feras du SM?...**

J'étais vraiment gêné de lui demander cela mais c'est ce que je voulais. Je me laissa faire et me tenu à son cou en souriant légèrement.

POV KIDD

 **-Tu me demande du SM mais tu n'aime pas que je soit autoritaire... Il faut savoir chéri! Après... Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas.~**

C'est vrai que l'imaginer entrain de se faire contrôler, ça m'excitait!

POV LAW

 **-Bah...Je ferai un effort alors!...**

Je souris bêtement, ayant hâte et me blottit contre lui. Il était tellement fort et réconfortant.

POV KIDD

Je le ramena avec un léger sourire et le posa sur le lit. Son petit corps m'excitait vraiment? J'avais envie de le faire crier encore et encore. J'ouvris ensuite un placard et lui donna un caleçon et un tee-shirt, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre vêtement.

POV LAW

 **-Merci!**

Je lui souris luis mit le caleçon. Le tee-shirt était trop grand et il m'arrivait aux cuisses ce qui me rendait un peu sexy mais j'étais comme même sexy.

POV KIDD

 **-Tu m'excite là...**

Oh putain mais j'avais vraiment envie de la plaquer au mur et de lui demander de me supplier de lui donné la fessée. C'était terriblement excitant! Je devais retenir mes pulsions!

POV LAW

Je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à se retenir.

 **-Ah oui?~**

Je me colla à lui, bougeant lentement mon petit popotin.

POV KIDD

 **-Oui beaucoup.~**

Je l'enlaça et le prit contre moi.

 **-J'ai commander du rhum.~**

POV LAW

Je fus un peu surprit et me colla à lui.

 **-On fête quelque chose en particulier?~**

POV KIDD

 **-Et bien, on va se marier alors, je pense qu'on a le droit à un petit verre !**

Je le pris contre moi, plus qu'heureux, j'avais besoin de sentir sa présence.

POV LAW

 **-Oui, je pense aussi mon cœur. ~**

Je lui caressai le torse, content de cette nouvelle. Il était tellement grand et musclé que j'avais envie de lui, oh oui, j'avais envie qu'il me touche !

 **-On fera quoi plus tard ? ...**

POV KIDD

Je fus assez surpris de cette question et le fixai longuement.

 **-Comment ça ?**

POV LAW

 **-On va se marier et puis ? ...**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de l'entendre dire tout ce que je voulais entendre... Mais peut-être qu'on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

POV KIDD

J'acceptai tout de même de répondre à ces questions.

 **-Et bien, on va vivre tous les deux...**

POV LAW

 **-Tu la vois jusqu'où notre relation ? ...**

Je mordis ma lèvre, voyant que cela le dérangeait un petit peu.

POV KIDD

 **-Law... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? ...**

Je ne savais même plus quoi lui dire. Putain, je l'aimais, mais j'avais du mal à lui dire, lui expliquer... On voyant son regard, je baissai la tête.

 **-Law, on vient à peine d'être ensemble... On a le temps de penser à ça...**

POV LAW

C'est vrai que je devenu un peu plus froid à cette réponse et serra un peu les poings, déçu.

 **-Oui.**

Je me décalai puis m'asseya sur le lit.

 **-Je vais aller prendre l'air...**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre puis partit de la chambre en courant. Putain... Pourquoi ces réponses ne me convenaient pas... Est-ce que c'était le bon ? ...


	9. 8

POV KIDD

En voyant que son amoureux ne revenait pas, je m'inquiétais vraiment... Surtout qu'il était parti en vitesse, sans trop rien dire... Je sortis rapidement, ayant un pressentiment.

 **-Law !**

POV LAW

J'aimais courir pour faire évacuer toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui m'envahissaient la tête ! Je ne l'entendais pas m'appeler et m'arrêta plus loin, essoufflé !

POV KIDD

Putain, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il était juste dehors et puis pouf... Plus rien ! Je pris mes affaires en vitesse et partit en courant à sa recherche.

POV LAW

Au moins, j'étais vraiment détendu à ce moment-là ! Je m'assis ensuite sur un banc en souriant et revient ensuite en matchant tranquillement. Je fus surpris de voir Kidd se stopper devant moi essoufflé.

 **-Bah... Ça ne va pas ? ...**

Je posai une main sur sa joue.

POV KIDD

Je me redressai. C'était la seule chose qu'il me disait alors que j'avais traversé toute la ville pour le retrouver ?! Il ne m'avait même pas prévenu en plus !

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?!**

POV LAW

Je fus surpris de sa question et grattai ma nuque en riant nerveusement.

 **-Bah... Je voulais prendre l'air !**

POV KIDD

Alors c'était ça sa réponse ?! Je le regardais bizarrement, je n'étais vraiment pas content et espérais que cela ne soit pas comme ça tout le temps ! Surtout que sa tenue, je voulais qu'il me la réserve, ses petites cuisses que je voulais tellement prendre et les caresser longuement. Putain, mais il me rendait fou!

 **-Mais tu te rends compte de la tenue que tu as ?! Et pourquoi tu t'es énervé d'un coup ?!**

POV LAW

 **-Ah... Mais je ne me suis pas énervé...**

Je mordis ma lèvre à ce mensonge et enlaçai sa taille en le câlinant. Je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner à vrai dire...

 **-Excuse-moi...**

POV KIDD

 **-Allez... On rentre.**

Je reculai. ? Non, c'était vraiment trop facile !

POV LAW

 **-Chou...**

Je pris doucement sa main et rentrai à l'hôtel.

POV KIDD

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas... Je soufflai un coup.

 **-Law, je n'aime cette attitude de gamin que tu prends ! Je fais qui si un mec te chopper et que je ne suis pas là pour te protéger ?!**

POV LAW

 **-Je comprends Kidd... Je ne le ferai plus...**

Je me blottis doucement contre lui et m'excusai plusieurs fois au creux de son oreille. Je n'aimais pas être en froid avec lui.

POV KIDD

 **-Ne recommence plus...**

Je soupirai, ne pouvant pas lui résister longtemps et lui posa une main sur le dos en rentrant enfin. J'étais vraiment rassuré ! Quand on arriva, la bouteille était là.

POV LAW

 **-J'aime ce genre de surprise ! ~**

Je serrai sa main et ouvris la bouteille. Je servis deux verres puis l'embrassai tendrement. J'aimais tellement ces lèvres !

POV KIDD

Je répondis tendrement à son baisé et pris le verre.

 **-À nous !**

POV LAW

 **-Oui à nous !**

Je tapai mon verre dans le sien en souriant malicieusement puis but son le quitter du regard.

 **-Que dirais-tu d'un jeu Eutass? ~**

POV KIDD

Je bus tranquillement et souris d'un air intéressé en entendant sa proposition.

 **-Je t'écoute. ~**

POV LAW

Je fus ravi.

 **-Mh... Le premier qui finit son verre donne un gage à l'autre. Un truc comme ça. ~**

POV KIDD

 **-Ça me va !**

Je servis les deux verres.

POV LAW

J'allais commencer à boire quand mon téléphone sonna.

 **-Allô ? ...**

Je soufflai un coup et fronçai les sourcils. Je me rhabillai en vitesse.

 **-Je dois y aller !**

POV KIDD

 **-Law ? Tu vas où ? C'était qui ?**

J'attrapai fermement son bras, il était hors de question qu'il parte sans moi ! Je n'allais pas le laissé une nouvelle fois partir !

POV LAW

 **-Je... Dois aller arrêter le patron du bar pour prostitution abusive ! C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas !**

Je pris rapidement mes chaussures, les mis et le fis lâcher mon bras.

POV KIDD

 **-Sois prudent...**

À chaque fois qu'il partait loin de moi, j'avais une boule au ventre... C'était sans doute l'amour...

POV EXTERNE

Law partit en courant après avoir embrassé Kidd puis fonça au bar pendant que le rouge attendait patiemment. Le brun arriva rapidement au bar et apparemment, le patron était déjà prévenu. Law se prit une balle dans l'épaule.

 **-Putain... Sa mère, la pute !**

Le mec y allait carrément au fusil. Law serra son pistolet entre ses mains et passa derrière. Quelqu'un fit diversion et Law tira dans les jambes du boss. On l'arrêtait finalement très bien et celui-ci fut coffré. Quant à Kidd, il attendit une demi-heure puis se mit en route vers le bar. Il entra une fois arrivé, avec une mitraillette à la main. Law le vit arrivé et avança vers lui en se tenant l'épaule.

 **-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas...**

Le rouge grogna en voyant son amant blessé et le serra contre lui.

 **-Ne serre pas trop...**

Couina Law.

 **-Allez, on file à l'hôpital !**

Le rouge le souleva un peu comme en enfant et sortit du bar pour ensuite le mettre dans la voiture. Il n'allait pas le laissé comme ça !

 **-J'espère que tu as profité. C'était ta dernière mission.**

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, plus que surprit. Il se débattait même avec sa douleur à l'épaule.

 **-Hors de question !**

 **-C'est moi le gérant, alors tu es viré si tu préfères !**

Le rouge était plus que sérieux. Mais c'est vrai que vu leur rapprochement... Kidd préférait prendre des précautions pour ne pas le perdre...

 **-Qu...Quoi?! C'est une blague ?! Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est soit je reste chez toi, soit je vais dans une autre agence !**

Il n'était vraiment pas content et cherchait même à sortir de la voiture !

 **-Law, je veux ta sécurité. Alors je suis obligé de te virer !**

 **-J'irai autre part alors ! Arrête la voiture !**

Pour Law, son boulot était vraiment important alors ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'il allait tut arrêté !... Enfin... Non, il ne voulait pas...

 **-Non ! Law calme toi, on n parlera plus tard ! Il faut te soigner d'abord !**

Kidd n'allait pas céder, du moins... Pas pour l'instant...

 **-Non, je ne calme pas ! Je veux de ce boulot !**

 **-Law calme toi, s'il te plaît!**

 **-Non...**

Il tenait son bras avec une mine dépité et serra les poings en attendant. La voiture se stoppa, le rouge sortit rapidement. Les médecins arrivèrent puis prirent le brun en charge. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, se sentant utilisé comme un jouet. Les médecins s'occupèrent de lui pendant ce temps, Kidd faisait en sorte de cacher toutes les traces de l'agence. Law quant à lui, sortit pour fumer, énervé par tout cela. Il fit signe à Kidd avant de sortir dehors.

POV KIDD

Non mais il enchaînait vraiment les bêtises! Je n'allais pas le laisser fumer!

 **-Lâche ça Law...**

POV LAW

Non mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir ma mère en face de toi, et encore! J'étais vraiment en colère cette fois-ci!

 **-Alors maintenant tu m'enlèves les cigarettes en plus du boulot?!**

POV KIDD

Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois!

 **-Law...Tu trouveras un boulot bien plus amusant et agréable pour toi... Je le sais...**

POV LAW

 **-Je veux être agent, pas fleuriste!**

J'étais hors de moi! En plus, j'avais vraiment du mal à allumer ma cigarette, les mains tremblantes.

POV KIDD

 **-Law je veux juste ta sécurité...**

Mais pourquoi il ne comprenait pas que je l'aime et que j'avais peur pour lui! Ce foutu sentiments qui me rendait vulnérable...

POV LAW

 **-Et la sécurité des autres agents?! C'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je dois partir! S... Soit je reste dans l'agence, soit je vais dans celle de Doflamingo...**

J'aimais ce que je faisais, je ravala sa salive, sachant tout de même que ce n'étais pas la meilleur solution...

POV KIDD

Je faillis m'étouffer. Non mais il était complètement malade!

 **-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu me fais du chantage? Mais tu sais ce que font les gars qui boss pour ce type?! Il se font tringler pour avoir des infos! C'est ce que tu veux? Qu'on te baise juste pour avoir des informations?...**

POV LAW

 **-Je...Je sais mais...**

A vrai dire, c'est vrai que j'avais peur de ce flamant. Personne ne voulait être avec lui...

 **-A...Alors reprend moi...**

POV KIDD

 **-Je ne pourrais rester chez moi sachant que tu es soit en train de te faire tuer ou bien dans un bar en train de te faire matter par des mecs...**

Oui j'étais jaloux, c'est vrai... Mais putain!Il était à moi!

POV LAW

 **-Alors c'est ça...T'est juste égoïste... Mais merde, c'est le boulot! Alors maintenant tu choisis!**

Je baissa la tête.

POV KIDD

-Je suis juste amoureux...Et si ton boulot compte bien plus que moi.. Et bien amuse toi bien. Law.

J'intensifia le tons sur le 'Law' et me retourna pour partir.

POV LAW

Je souffla un coup et alluma enfin ma cigarette. Je le regarda un instant puis prit mon téléphone et partit en appelant Doflammingo.

POV KIDD

Je rentra chez moi et une fois de plus, je me rendait compte que tomber amoureux était une connerie.

POV LAW

J'arriva à l'agence en essayant d'avoir une démarche assurée et entra dans le bureau de Doflamingo.

POV EXTERNE

Le rose était à son bureau. Des hommes venaient t'ouvrir, il était debout de dos.

 **-Law... Je t'attendais... Avec impatience!**

Le brun avança lentement, intérieurement, il avait pas du tout confiance en lui et se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie. Il serra les poings et s'arrêta devant le bureau.

 **-Passons la paperasse.**

Le flamant se tournait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du brun et glissa une main sur sa hanche.

 **-Alors tu as enfin comprit que l'autre con ne te suffisait pas? Dit moi, comment il te touche?~**

Law frissonna sous le toucher du blond et ravala sa salive en enlevant sa main.

 **-Il me suffit amplement... Je ne ferai aucune de tes cochonneries...**

Le rose se mit derrière le plus petit.

 **-Tu pense qu'il va t'attendre? Si tu veux bosser ici, c'est soit moi ou des inconnus qui te sauterons.**

 **-A...Alors c'est non.**

Il avait bien trop chaud et puis te perdre comme ça..Non il ne voulait pas enfin...

 **-Soit je ne couche avec personnes et je viens dans ton agence, soit je repars.**

 **-Tu vas revenir et même si tu n'accepte pas, tu finiras dans mon lit, tu craqueras. Et puis Kidd est trop brute et bien trop possessif. Avec moi, tu aurais la vie de rêve.**

Law commençait à avoir des sueurs chaudes et se resserra sur lui même.

 **-T...Tu dis des conneries.**

Il se retourna vers le blond et se leva la tête pour le défier du regard.

 **-Tu ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas comme tu espérais, tu a préféré fuir. Law ne me dit pas que je ne te plaît pas, avoue le!**

Le blond glissa un doigt pour attraper le menton du brun. Law rougit et sentit son corps de plus en plus chaud.

 **-F...Ferme là...**

Il était comme envoûté par le regard du rose. Le brun embrassa le blond puis se recula d'un coup.

 **-Non putain, oublie! J'aime Kidd!**

Law partit précipitamment.

 **-Tu reviendras Law! Tu reviendras seul!**

Le flamant le regardai partir. Le brun partit en courant le plus vite possible et fonça chez le rouge. Kidd était dans sa chambre, allongé et endormi. Un verre éclaté au sol, le bouteille de rhum vide. Law arriva, essoufflé et tapa à la porte.

 **-KIDD! JE T'EN PRIS OUVRE MOI!**

Le rouge tenta de se redresser en ouvrant légèrement les yeux mais il était ivre mort.

 **-KIIIIDDD! S'il te plaît...**

Le brun tapait à la porte, presque désespérer.. Il partit ensuite chercher quelque chose pour crocheter la porte. Le rouge se redressa, se disant que c'était seulement son imagination.

 **-Law ? ... C'est toi ? ...**

Le brun ouvrit rapidement et la porte et courra le voir. Il redressa doucement Kidd et l'embrassa avec douceur.

 **-Kidd... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ...**

POV KIDD

Il partit ensuite chercher quelque chose pour crocheter la porte. J'aimerai tellement que cela soit vrai... Je tendis à main et caressai lentement la joue. Je fus rassuré, me disant qu'il était vraiment là.

 **-Law...**

POV LAW

Le voir comme ça me détruisait le cœur... J'avais tellement envie de le revoir sourire. Je collai lentement son front au siens et caressai doucement ses cheveux.

 **-Je suis là mon amour...Repose-toi...**

POV KIDD

Je me dépêchai de l'enlacer rapidement et de le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué...

 **-Law... Ne pars plus s'il te plaît...**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Le voir comme ça me détruisait le cœur... Je ne voulais que lui... J'étais amoureux de ce petit ange... Têtu...

POV LAW

 **-Je ne partirai plus jamais mon cœur... Je reste avec toi pour toujours...**

Je prenais enfin compte de tout ça. Il avait besoin de moi, j'avais besoin de lui... Je l'allongeai doucement et me blottis contre lui.

 **-Je suis là...**

POV KIDD

Je le serrai dans mes bras et fermis les yeux en humant longuement son odeur.

POV LAW

Je me laissai faire et embrassa son cou.

 **-Dors...**

POV KIDD

Je m'endormis rapidement sans le lâcher. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte.

POV LAW

Je m'endormis moi aussi, rassuré d'être dans ses bras.

POV EXTERNE

Le rouge se réveilla plus tard. Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bains, ne se sentant pas bien. A présent, quel serait le nouveau boulot de Law ? Law grogna légèrement en sentant quelqu'un bouger et le regarda longuement.

 **-Kidd? ...**

Le rouge but un peu d'eau et se mit sur le bord de la baignoire en soupirant légèrement. Le brun le rejoignait rapidement et se mit face à lui en prenant ces mains.

 **-Chéri... J'ai pris une décision...**

Kidd redressa d'un coup le visage, ayant de belles cernes sous les yeux.

 **-Et ? ...**

 **-Je vais devenir médecin.**

En effet, Law avait déjà fait des études de médecine, mais il avait préféré arrêter pour devenir agent. Le plus petit caressa lentement la joue du rouge. Mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

 **-Quoi ? ... C'est ce que tu veux ? ...**

 **-Oui. J'ai pris une décision... Et puis tu préfères ça non ?**

Le rouge acquiesça et le prit d'un coup dans ses bras.

 **-J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu...**

 **-Oui... Je suis allé le voir, mais je ne peux pas sentir leurs mains sur moi... Jamais ... Seulement toi...**

Law se blottit contre lui.

 **-Law, je t'aime tellement...**

Kidd le serra un peu plus.

 **-Moi aussi Kidd...**

 **-Appelle le service qu'il nous livre à manger.**

Ils repartirent sur le lit et Law commanda une paella après avoir embrassé son petit ami. Il raccrocha ensuite et le rouge commença à lui caresser les fesses. Le brun frissonna et resserra son popotin.

 **-Et toi ? ... Tu vas rester agent ? ... Tu vas continuer de tuer et de te faire mater ? ...**

Il est vrai que le brun était inquiet.

 **-Tu voudrais que j'arrête?**

 **-Pour faire quoi?... Tu es le boss...**

 **-Je...Oui.**

 **-Alors, quelle est ta décision?...**

 **-Je vais chercher un nouveau travail alors...**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Garde celui-ci.**

Law se leva mais Kidd attrapa sa main et le tira contre lui.

 **-Je trouverai un métier bien mieux!**

 **-Non je veux que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie!**

Kidd lui embrassa le cou pour le rassurer.

 **-Alors je vais changer. Cette vie de tueur ne me convient plus.**

Le brun le regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

 **-Tu es bien sûr de toi?...**

 **-Je vais trouver un meilleur boulot! Je te le promets!**

Kidd était sûr de lui! Il embrassa tendrement la joue du brun.

 **-Je te fais confiance mon amour...**

Law l'embrassa tendrement, heureux. Le rouge y répondit tendrement puis tourna le brun en l'allongeant sur le lit et en se mettant au-dessus.

 **-Kidd...~**

Il rougit et enlaça le cou du rouge avec ses bras. Kidd posa doucement ses mains sur le torse du soumis, ayant envie de lui. Il ne voulait l'avoir que pour lui. Law se laissa faire, ne quittant pas son amoureux du regard. Le rouge le marquait complètement de suçons pendant que Law mit la tête en arrière et glissa ses mains sous le haut du plus grand. Le rouge sourit perversement puis retira le haut de Law pendant que celui-ci faisait la même chose en respirait légèrement pus rapidement. Le rouge retira le caleçon de Law avant de venir plus bas.

 **-Bébé.~**

Haléta Law pendant que Kidd jouait avec les tétons du brun, une main sur son sexe. Law soupira d'aise en sentant la main et la bouche le toucher et bougea sensuellement les hanches, en voulant plus que ça. Kidd, sentant bien qu'il eût le pouvoir, déposât deux doigts sur les lèvres du rouge.

 **-Aller mouille m'amour. ~**

Law rougit en voyant cette façon de faire et suçota sensuellement les deux doigts en regardant Kidd avec amour et envie. Il était encore dans ce putain état de soumission. Il se sentait faible mais était en vérité, très sexy. Le boss retourna suçoter les tétons du brun pendant que celui-ci Couinait et se cambrait légèrement sous l'effet de la langue et des lèvres sur son corps. Le rouge récupéra ses deux doigts pour avec l'un des deux jouer sur son anneau de chair.

 **-Pén...Pénétre moi...~**

Law resserra les fesses en resserrant sa mâchoire. Kidd n'attendit pas puis pénétra trois doigts en son amant. Le brun couina un peu plus et serra les draps entre ses mains. Il bougea longuement ces doigts avant de se mettre à genoux et de relever les jambes de Law pour ensuite le pénétrer. Le brun se contracta et enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du rouge et gémit. Kidd se mit à bouger en soupirant d'aise pendant que Law sentait qu'il était bien tendu.

 **-Kiiiiiddd!~**

Kidd se mit à faire des vas et viens lent qui devenait brute.

 **-Haaaaa...Law!~**

Law déchira légèrement les draps et bougeait un peu plus vite les hanches en fermant les yeux pour ne pas montrer le plaisir dans ses yeux. Kidd continua ses mouvements et allait de plus en plus vite tout en se tenant à son bassin.

 **-Law! Je veux t'entendre!**

 **-HAAAA! Plus fort...~**

Il commençait à crier de plus en plus fort. Le rouge eut un sourire aux lèvres et accéléra en frappant brutalement en touchant plusieurs fois sa prostate. Law écarquilla les yeux finalement et ouvrit grand la bouche en criant de plaisir, surtout en sentant son sexe taper son torse. Kidd s'enfonça bien en lui.

 **-Hmmm...Law tu es si bon! ~**

 **-Donne touuuuuut!~**

Il criait de plaisir et mit la tête en arrière, les cheveux la suivant. Kidd écarta un peu plus les jambes du brun et se cramponna à ses hanches. Il se mit à donner des coups vifs et bruts, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup. Le brun se cambra à chaque fois, le corps transpirant, il était à la limite de jouir. Il ne se retenait pas d'être démonstratif face aux mouvements de Kidd.

 **-Law...Hmmmm...Je viens!~**

Kidd allait plus vite et Law finit par jouir en se cambrant sèchement. Le rouge le suivit quelques minutes après et se vida en lui en gémissant faiblement. Law cria en sentant la semence en lui et se détendit peu à peu.

 **-Aaahhh...Aaaahhh...~**

Le rouge venu embrassé tes lèvres en se retirant. Law répondit au baisé et se colla à son amant en soupirant d'aise. Le rouge embrassa son amant en souriant, puis il commença à caresser les jolies formes de Law après s'être retiré, mais quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Le brun se leva et mit un caleçon qui une chemise de Kidd trop grande pour lui et partit ouvrir pendant que Kidd se remettait dans les draps. Le brun ouvrit la porte et prit la nourriture.

 **-Merci.**

Dit froidement. Il n'était pas pareil avec Kidd comparé aux autres. Le brun referma la porte et se dépêcha de retourner dans le lit.

 **-Voilà ! ~**

 **-Viens avec moi.**

Fis signe Kidd.

 **-Ok!**

Il se mit à côté du rouge et mit le plateau en face avant de lui tendre une fourchette. Le rouge l'a prit et commença à manger, ayant très faim. Il serra son amant contre lui pendant que celui-ci se blottissait dans ces bras. Law mangea légèrement puis arrêta de manger, n'ayant plus faim et partit boire de l'eau. Kidd avala un fond de rhum et posa le plateau sur la table pendant que le brun revenu sur le lit.

 **-Et maintenant?**

 **-Tu voudrais faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop...**

Law baissa la tête.

 **-Law ? ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ...**

Kidd sentait vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **-Non... C'est juste que... Tout à l'heure... Avec Doflamingo...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ce connard ?!**

Le rouge monta tout de suite dans les tours, ne supportant pas qu'on puisse faire du mal au brun et puis avec le blond, on pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Law garda la tête baissée et serra les poings.

 **-Je... Je l'ai embrassé à peine une seconde et puis je suis parti en courant... Il m'a dit que je reviendrais tout seul... Mais moi, je ne veux pas !**

Kidd était vraiment surpris que Law ne lui a pas dit plutôt ! Il devenu froid.

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Kidd! C'est toi que j'aime !**

Le brun lui prit la main.

 **-Law... Je t'aime vraiment, ne me dit pas cela seulement pour me faire plaisir... S'il te plaît...**

Law fronça les sourcils et prit son visage entre ses mains.

 **-Oh Kidd! C'est toi que j'aime ! Rien que toi !**

Le rouge le fixa avec une mine assez triste.

 **-Promets-le-moi...**

 **-Je te le promets mon cœur...**

Il scella cette promesse par un baisé passionné. Kidd y répondit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **-Je suis entièrement en toi...**

Law se colla à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois amoureusement. Le rouge ne le lâchait plus.

 **-Pour toujours...**

Law fermi les yeux, se blottissant contre lui. Kidd serra le brun dans ses bras.

 **-Bon...**

Chuchota Law en s'étirant et en se redressant finalement. Kidd, pas de cet avis, glissa une main sous les fesses du futur médecin et le tira vers lui en grognant.

 **-Et bah... Tu es vraiment câlin du matin toi... ~**

Le brun se laisse comme même faire en riant et se blottit contre lui en réfléchissant. Le rouge le regardait et embrassa son cou.

 **-J'ai des envies fréquentes.~**

 **-Sale pervers. ~**

Law ria et se redressa. Kidd grogna légèrement et embrassa encore son cou avant de le mordre. Le brun couina et se colla à son amant.

 **-Tu mords maintenant ?~**

 **-Tu aimes ?**

 **-Oui.~**

Tu mords maintenant ?

 **-Mais naaannn...**

Se plaignait-il.

 **-Mais si, je dois aller voir si je peux être le médecin à l'hôpital.**

Il prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement, ayant hâte. Kidd grommela encore et se redressa pour enfiler un caleç lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva rapidement pour ne pas se faire prendre.

 **-Tu veux venir?**

 **-Bien sûr!**

Le rouge répondit au court baisé.

 **-Aller !Aller !**

Kidd se leva en traînant des pieds et prit une douche et s'habilla.

 **-Allerrrr!**

Fit Law impatient. Le plus grand prit son porte-feuille.

 **-Je suis prêt !**

 **-Tu as une voiture ?**

 **-J'ai réservé une voiture, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Mais on peut quand même faire des trucs dedans.~**

Il sourit perversement et lui pinça les fesses, pervers.

 **-Coquin!**

Ça plaisait vraiment à Law même s'il ne voulait pas le dire et mit une fessée à Kidd en riant. Il ouvrit la porte à l'arrière laissant Law entrer et lui se mit à l'avant pour conduire. Le brun l'attaqua tout de suite en se penchant à l'avant et en lui faisant des suçons.

 **-Hmm... Tu commences comme ça ?~**

Kidd démarra à toute allure et Law tomba en arrière.

 **-Hey!**

Il se redressa en grognant et se re-pencha pour faire des suçons. Kidd tenta de rester concentré sur la route et finit par s'arrêter devant un bel hôpital. Il entra rapidement, suivit de Kidd et partit directement voir la secrétaire avec un sourire charmeur. Le rouge arriva derrière, jaloux et lui donna un coup de bassin dans les fesses. Le brun poussa un gémissement et se rattrapa sur le comptoir en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et en se tournant vers Kidd, pivoine. Celui-ci souriait légèrement, fier. Law lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre enn grognant et se retourna vers la secrétaire et lui fit un clin d'oeil sensuel et un sourire en coin pour se venger.

 **-Bonjour mademoiselle.~**

Kidd souffla et glissa une main sur ces fesses. Un doigt glissant entre celle-ci par-dessus le jean Law rougit un peu en parlant avec la dame et enleva la main du rouge. Kidd surveilla ensuite les alentours et s'avança pour glisser une main sur le sexe du brun. Law tapa la main puis partit vers le bureau recommandé en remerciant la secrétaire avec un grand sourire craquant. Kidd le suivit en regardant d'une manière mauvaise la dame. Le brun attendit ensuite le rouge en souriant et la plaqua ensuite contre un mur dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le rouge grogna et le repoussa doucement.

 **-Va voir pour ton boulot.**

 **-T'est compliqué toi!**

Un doigt glissant entre celle-ci par-dessus le jean Law rougit un peu en parlant avec la dame et enleva la main du rouge. Kidd préféra rester à l'extérieur. Law parlait longuement avec le docteur et fut finalement prit à l'essai en tant qu'externe. Le brun ressortit avec des papiers et partit à la voiture. Kidd l'attendait contre la voiture et attendait patiemment. Law arriva devant lui sans un mot très rancunier et attendit qui ouvre la voiture. Kidd ouvrit la voiture et monta à l'avant, Law à l'arrière puis démarra. Kidd partit vers l'hôtel et aimait le jeun de prenait Law avec lui. Le brun resta silencieux et sortit rapidement, entra dans l'h^tel et attendit pour l'ascenseur. Kidd le suivit rapidement.

 **-Tu comptes faire la gueules longtemps?**

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Kidd entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur avec Law et une fois que les portes furent fermer, il le plaqua doucement contre une paroi et releva son visage avec ses doigts.

 **-Law?**

 **-Oui?**

Son poux s'accéléra mais il n'oubliait pas le stop qu'il s'était prit tout à l'heure. Il défia Kidd du regard et le repoussa doucement. Celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et les serran légèrement brut.

 **-Law, je t'interdis de me faire la gueule!**

 **-Et pourquoi?**

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas et bougea un peu en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Parce que tu es mon homme et que je n'aime pas te voir bouder!**

 **-C'est comme ça!**

Law bougea un peu en grognant. Kidd l'attrapa par le col.

 **-Ca te plaît de draguer tout ce qui bouge?!**

Law couina et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

 **-Je ne fais pas ça alors lâche moi!**

 **-Alors tu lui faisais quoi à la secrétaire?! Tu lui faisais du rentre dedans... Ne le nie pas...**

Fit-il avec colère.

 **-Oh c'est bon! Au moins j'ai eu mon essai...**

Il essayait de le faire lâcher.

 **-Et tu crois que c'est en draguant que tu vas réussir?**

Il le lâcha.

 **-Alors tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tch.**

Il sortit de l'ascenseur.

 **-Kidd...Putain...**

Il souffla et courra après lui pour ensuite lui prendre la main et lui embrasser rapidement la joue. Le rouge se stoppa et se retourna.

 **-Law... Je t'aime et te voir dragué des gens ne me plaît pas particulièrement. .**

 **-Je comprend... Je ne le ferai plus... Promis...**

Il se blottit contre toi. Kidd l'encercla contre lui.

 **-Sinon je ne chercherai plus et m'en irai.**

 **-J'arrête...**

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Kidd fit demi-tour et alla vers l'ascenseur.

 **-On va où?**

Il leva la tête vers Kidd.

 **-On va faire des choses.~**

Chuchota t'il sensuellement pour ensuite glisser une main sur ces fesses.

 **-Pervers.~**

Il sourit et se laissa faire. Kidd entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur, toujours avec la main au cul de Law. Celui-ci entra aussi.

 **-Un de mes fantasmes.~**

 **-Cette nuit, on viendra ici si tu veux!**

 **-Et pourquoi pas maintenant?**

Law souleva le tee-shirt de Kidd. Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton pour bloquer l'ascenseur et le brun l'embrassa sauvagement en le plaquant contre une paroi. Kidd enleva leurs tee-shirt respectifs et Law se colla à lui, levant sa cuisse contre la hanche du rouge. Le rouge le fis reculer et déboutonna le pantalon du brun pour ensuite le laisser glisser au sol. Law bougea les hanches puis se baissa pour défaire le pantalon du rouge avec les dents puis de baisser son caleçon encore avec les dents et se trouva devant le sexe de Kidd. Le rouge glissa une main dans les cheveux du brun, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Hmn..**

Law donna un coup de langue dessus puis se releva pour embrasser le cou de Kidd. Le rouge grogna et retira le caleçon du brun pour ensuite le soulever. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'accrocha à ses épaules en l'embrassant follement. Kidd y répondis et le plaqua doucement à une paroi en le pénétrant doucement. Law serra un peu les cuisses et mit la tête en arrière contre la paroi en soupirant d'aise.

 **-Mh...**

Kidd bougea le bassin et le fis monter et descendre. Law gémissait de plus en plus et mordit sa lèvre pour rester silencieux. Le rouge commença à bouger de plus en plus vite ses hanches. Le brun tira un peu ces cheveux et poussa de petits cris.

 **-Kiiiiid...~**

Il bougea les hanches plus vite pendant que l'autre grognait de plaisir et enfouit sa tête dans ton cou. Le rouge était vraiment bien excité, son sexe était tendu en Law

 **-C...Est gros..**

Murmura t'il à l'oreille du rouge.

 **-Law...Hann...~**

Son sexe tapait la prostate du plus petit pendant que celui-ci se cambrait en criant de plaisir.

 **-Law... Je viens!**

 **-E... Ensemble!**

Kidd lui attrapa les mains et Law les serra en criant de plaisir et en jouissant en même temps que le rouge. Law reprit doucement sa respiration en souriant. Kidd le posa au sol après s'être retiré. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Kidd appuya sur un bouton pour arriver à l'étage de leur chambre. Il prit la main du brun et retourna dans la chambre. Law entra dans la chambre puis s'affala sur le canapé pendant que Kidd fermait la porte à clé.

 **-Alors? Tu veux resté ici?**

Le rouge se servis un verre après avoir enlever ses chaussures.

 **-Je vais peut-être retourner à mon studio.**

 **-Non mais je veux dire... Retourner au Japon... Avec moi...**

 **-Je...**

Le brun fut un peu perdu.


	10. 9

**-Tu ne veux pas rentré?...Après on peut retourner au Japon et changer d'endroit, dans le nord par exemple...**

 **-T... Tu veux t'installer avec moi?**

 **-Tu n'en as pas envie?**

Kidd se rapprocha lentement d brun.

 **-Il se pourrait bien.~**

Law sourit légèrement.

 **-Je t'aime.~**

 **-Et moi donc.~**

Il l'embrassa. Kidd y répondit.

 **-Je suis tellement bien avec toi...**

 **-Finalement... Sans ma sœur je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré...**

Il prit Law sur lui pendant que celui-ci se blottissait contre son amant.

 **-Hmm...**

Il serra son amant contre lui.

 **-Tu me plaît bien.~**

Il ria. Kidd lui pinça doucement le ventre.

 **-Seulement ça?**

 **-Bon... Ok je suis amoureux.~**

Il sourit.

 **-Tu veux pas... Jouer le mec ... En manque?**

Demanda t'il gêné. Law se lécha les lèves et se mit sur Kidd.

 **-En manque de sexe? Si très bien. ~**

Kidd attenda et le regarda faire avec un grand sourire. Law déchira le tee-shirt du rouge et embrassa follement son torse.

 **-Plus calme... Plus sexy.~**

Law se redressa lentement et ondula ses hanches sous le membre de Kidd.

 **-Comme ça?~**

 **-Ouaii...~**

Kidd le fixait, commençant déjà à bander. Le brun enleva son tee-shirt et se toucha lentement ses bouts de chairs en continuant avec son bassin et en poussant de petits gémissements sensuels. Kidd le regardait, admirant, vraiment excité.Ces mouvements étaient fluides. Il défit son pantalon et en ressortit son gland pour le toucher avec son pouce.

 **-P...Prend moi...~**

 **-Fais le toi même. Enlève tes vêtements et débrouille toi.**

Law enleva ensuite rapidement ses fringues et sortit le sexe du Kidd. Il était vraiment gros tout de même! Law mordit sa lèvre et se cambra légèrement pour faire entrer le sexe en lui.

 **-A...Aaahhh...~**

Kidd gémissa de plaisir et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

 **-Aaaahh...Ouai vas y...~**

 **-Oh ouiiii... Plus loin!...~**

Il bougea directement les hanches et sautilla en prenant appui sur le torse du rouge. Kidd fermit les yeux, gémissant.

 **-Vas y Law...!~**

Law sauta encore plus haut et mit la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et criait de plaisir.

 **-Encoooore!~**

Kidd grognait de plaisir et ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant son amant. Law sautait de manière sensuel et se touchait en même temps le sexe. Law l'excitait rapidement et lui donna un coup de bassin vers le haut, pour qu'il saute plus haut. Law se cambra, se sentait presque jouir et frottait son gland, sautant de plus en plus haut en criant de plaisir le nom du rouge. Kidd souriait de plaisir et de bonheur. Law finit par jouir sur le torse de Kidd et sauta encore un peu, épuisé à force de le faire. Le rouge jouit après lui et soupira d'aise.

 **-Haannn...~**

 **-T'a vraiment de bons atouts...~**

Il gémit encore un peu et se blottit contre son homme. Le rouge serra le brun contre lui en mordillant sa lèvre. Law retira le sexe de Kidd et l'embrassa. Le rouge répondit au baisé en souriant.

 **-Tu as aimé?~**

Law se redressa légèrement.

 **-J'ai des fantasmes particuliers.**

 **-Comme?**

Kidd détourna le regard.

 **-Et bien...Tu pourrais te déguisé en infirmière sexy... Ou alors jouer les masochistes.**

 **-Je te pénètrerais? Ca m'intéresse.~**

Il sourit perversement. Kidd fronça les sourcils.

 **-Non!**

Law ria.

 **-Et pourquoi pas?~**

 **-Non!**

Le rouge le pinça et Law partit en riant dans la salle de bain.

 **-Law attend!**

 **-Oui?**

Il se retourna.

 **-Viens...**

 **-Mais je vais me doucher...**

Il revenu et s'asseya à côté du rouge. Kidd embrassa l'épaule du brun.

 **-Vas y...**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?...**

 **-Rien je suis fatigué...**

Kidd embrassa son amant puis celui-ci partit dans la salle de bain et se prit un bain pour se reposer. Kidd s'endormit comme un enfant et grogna un peu en sentant le portable de Law vibrer. Le brun se relaxa puis finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour se sécher et aller près de son amant. Il prit ensuite son portable et fronça les sourcils en voyant le message anonyme.

 **-Bonsoir Law. Je sais que je te manquer, rappelle moi. XOXO**

Law souffla pour rappella.

 **-Allô? Law! Tu vois, tu es revenu seul.**

 **-L...Laisse moi tranquille!**

 **-Il dort? Il est absent? Comment vas tu? Tu m'a manquer tu sais! J'aurais aimé que tu revienne plus vite/**

 **-Je ne reviendrai jamais! Ne me rappelle pas!**

 **-Soyons franc Law, avoue que** **de m'avoir eu au téléphone, tu ressens de l'excitation... Imagine Kidd se réveille, ou alors qu'il t'écoute!**

Law écarquilla les yeux et raccrocha d'un coup en partant en courant dans la salle de bain. Le blond était certain qu'il aurait Law pour lui. Le brun respirai rapidement et fermis les yeux. Doflamingo rappella. Le brun ne répondit pas. Kidd lui se réveilla, il était assis sur le lit. Il fit craquer les os de son dos et enfila un caleçon avant de se lever et aller dans la salle de bain.

 **-Law?**

 **-Q...Quoi?**

 **-Ca ne va pas?**

 **-Si si..**

 **-Law dit moi...**

Kidd posa une main sur la joue du brun.

 **-C'est l'autre...**

Il se blottit contre Kidd

 **-Il t'a appeller?**

 **-Oui...**

Il fixa son téléphone.

 **-Il faut qu'on parte...**

 **-Oui!**

Il mordis sa lèvre.

 **-Va préparer tes affaires...**

Kidd lui embrassa la joue puis Law partit faire des se doucha rapidement et s'habilla pour ensuite faire les valises, ayant hâte de partir d'ici.

 **-On passe chez toi prendre quelques trucs et on y va.**

 **-Oui !**

Fit Law avec impatiente et l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier. Ils partirent ensuite de l'hôtel et démarrèrent en direction du studio de Law. Le brun sortit rapidement et ouvrit la baraque. Kidd entra et aida son amant à tout ranger dans les valises.

 **-Merci...**

Pour Law, Kidd était parfait !

 **-Hm... Tu veux faire quoi après ?**

 **-Je veux retourner au Japon s'exclama Law.**

 **-Alors on y va !**

Ils repartirent rapidement en voiture et arrivèrent à l'aéroport après quelques papouillles. Law prit la main du grand rouge et ils prirent deux allée simple vers le Japon puis regarda longuement Law et lui prit la main.

 **-J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Law... Imaginé que tu puisses partir avec lui, me rend mal...**

 **-Jamais ! Je ne l'aime pas !**

Il prit le visage de Kidd entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

 **-Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime...**

 **-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur... T'es à moi...**

Il sourit légèrement.

 **-Et toi, tu es ma propriété !**

 **-Complètement.~**

Kidd sourit et mordilla le cou de Law.

 **-Tu vas être excité.~**

 **-Ne me prends pas pour un taureau.~**

Le rouge grogna puis Law s'écarta en roulant du cul.

 **-T'es pire qu'un taureau.~**

Kidd regarda le fessier du brun et grogna, voulant le toucher. Celui-ci s'asseya délicatement e le regardant pour le narguer et Kidd détourna le regard. Law ria puis prit le journal. Le rouge ne le voulait que pour lui et en sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Law jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd. Le plus grand regard ensuite Law avec un regard de braise et celui-ci rougit en détournant le regard. Kidd, déterminé, ne le lâcha pas du regard et Law se cacha derrière le journal, encore rouge. Kidd sourit et envoya un message à Law, c'était un smiley qui envoyait un bisou. Law ria doucement et envoya le même en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui. Kidd écrivit 'Vient ici' Avec un smiley en colère et Law répondit : sinon quoi ? : mit-il avec un smiley joueur. Kidd releva tout de suite la tête et écrivit : sinon je fais la grève de sexe ! Law grogna puis se leva lentement pour ensuite aller vers Kidd.

 **-Hum ?**

Le rouge le tira contre lui et embrassa son cou.

 **-Hmm. Je préfère.**

 **-T'aurais jamais tenu ta menace !~**

Law ria en se laissant faire.

 **-Je sais !**

Le rouge bougea doucement le bassin. Le brun se lécha les lèvres et donna une fessée à Kidd puis partit en courant, riant. Kidd le suivit et commença à le chercher pendant que Law se cachait comme un gamin.

 **-L'avion va partir...**

Fit il en mentant pendant que Law sortait, paniqué.

 **-Il faut y aller alors !**

 **-Bah non !**

Il emmena Law dans un coin pendant que celui-ci boudait.

 **-Mais t'es qu'un menteur !**

 **-Il n'y a que pour te dire que je t'aime que je ne ment pas.**

Kidd embrassa tendrement Law et celui-ci y répondit pour ensuite dire.

 **-Beau parleur...**

Law poussa un petit gémissement et enleva une nouvelle fois la main. Kidd grogna et remit sa mains en frôlant ses tétons. Law poussa un petit gémissement et enleva une nouvelle fois la main. Le rouge força Law à se coller à lui et celui-ci lui mordu le cou en riant. Kidd grogna.

 **-Un souci ?~**

Fit Law en souriant quand tout à coup, le rouge le plaqua au mur en le regardant sévèrement. Law fut surpris et fit les yeux ronds pendant que Kidd l'embrassait sauvagement. Le brun se laissa faire s'en trop y prendre partit. Kidd replaça sa main et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Law fermi les yeux et se contenta d'apprécier. Kidd se stoppa directement en entendant l'annonce de l'avion et embrassa les lèvres de Law.

 **-On y va bébé ?**

 **-Oui !**

Law sourit et prit la main du rouge en partant vers l'embarcation. Law s'installa ensuite prêt de la fenêtre, laissant Kidd un peu seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, Law s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Kidd. Celui-ci le regard un instant puis s'endormit lui aussi pendant tout le trajet, soulagé. Le brun se réveilla le premier et en profita pour regarder le rouge dormir avec tendresse. Il le trouvait vraiment beau. Law l'embrassa pour qu'il se réveille de bonnes humeur. Kidd souriait légèrement en regardant son amant et se redressa doucement.

 **-Tu es beau quand tu dors...**

Chuchota Law. Kidd l'embrassa pour le remercier et attendit que l'avion s'arrête pour descendre. L'avion ouvert, ils descendirent tranquillement. Kidd prit ensuite les sacs et appela un taxi. Law était un peu perdu et se contenta de suivre Kidd. Le taxi arriva quelques minutes devant la magnifique villa de Kidd et il sortit les bagages.

 **-Kidd... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? ... Tu payes tout ? ... Cette villa, je ne la mérite pas... C'est ton chez-toi.**

Il était très mal à l'aise. Kidd lui embrassa la joue.

 **-C'est chez nous maintenant.**

 **-Kidd... Je ne veux pas participer au loyer.**

Il fronça les sourcils et resta à la porte alors que le rouge entrait.

 **-Si tu veux, mais tu sais, je peux me débrouiller.**

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que tu doives tout me payer.**

Il était un peu froid.

 **-Law... Pourquoi tu t'énervas comme ça ? On peut parler calmement !**

 **-Mais je suis calme !**

 **-Alors entre.**

Kidd lui prit la main. Law le la fit lâcher.

 **-Je vais me promener.**

 **-Mais Law... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que je sois plus direct ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'aides à défaire ma maison. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je profite de ton argent. Et maintenant, tu m'amènes dans ta ville luxueuse ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je profite de ton argent. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces intentions.**

 **-Mais je ne pense pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un que j'aime avec moi... Alors je prends soin de cette personne...**

 **-Hum...**

Law enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kidd.

 **-J'ai tellement envie de te rendre tout ça...**

Le rouge le serra contre lui.

 **-Donne-moi la certitude de ton amour... Cela me suffira Law...**

 **-Si tu savais à quel point, je t'aime...**

Law l'embrassa amoureusement. Kidd le tira contre lui et répondit au baiser, posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Celui-ci, approfondit le baiser, heureux. Le rouge entra ensuite dans la maison, fermant la porte avec son pied, il plaqua Law contre la porte froide puis glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun.

 **-Je fois finir ce que j'ai commencé.**

Law rougit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand et leva les mains pour qu'il puisse enlever son haut. Kidd reprit ensuite les baiser dans le cou de son amant et mit la tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise.

 **-Tu as le corps chaud...~**

Kidd sourit puis déboutonna le jean de Law tout en embrassant ces épaules avant de chuchoter.

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Plus que tout...**

Law le regarda avec tendresse puis caressa le torse du rouge. Kidd se baissa ensuite lentement, se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il baissa le jean du plus jeune pendant que celui-ci rougissait et le regardait avec sensualité. Le rouge embrassa la verge par-dessus le caleçon.

 **-Pervers... ~**

Murmura Law, gêné. Le rouge glissa ses mains sur les petites fesses rebondi de Law et baissa son caleçon avec les dents en te quittant pas le brun du regard. Law écarta un peu plus les jambes et soupira d'aise en mettant une main dans les cheveux du rouge. Kidd attrapa le sexe dur de Law entre les dents et tripota son entre avec les doigts.

 **-Kiiiddd...~**

Il gémissa en mettant a tête en arrière pendant que Kidd faisait des vas et viens, il léchait et suçotait ensuite le sexe du brun.

 **-Aaaahh...Prend moi...~**

Law poussa un petit cri. Kidd lâcha le sexe de Law puis le pénétra en le soulevant doucement.

 **-Hum...~**

 **-E...Énorme...~**

Il respira un peu plus fort et rapidement et se tena aux épaules du rouge. Kidd le tenu fermement et fit de lents vas et viens au début. Le brun bougea un peu plus les hanches en rougissant. Le rouge marcha ensuite jusqu'au salon et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa ensuite et releva ces jambes sur le côtés pour que Law soit mieux. Kidd s'enfonça un peu plus pendant que le plus fin gémissait. Celui-ci au dessus, entama des vas et viens de fine vitesse. Law se sentait un peu plus prendre par le plaisir et gémissait de plaisir. Le rouge gémissait le nom de son amant et allait de plus en plus vite. Le brun poussait des cris de plaisir au creux de l'oreille de son amoureux pour l'exciter.

 **-Law...!**

Kidd bougeait plus fort et toucha la prostate du plus petit en grognant de plaisir.

 **-Ahhhhh!...Kidd...Je t'aime!~**

Le brun se cambra et écarta les jambes en criant de plaisir.

 **-Ouiiiii! ... Défoule toi!~**

Kidd, à cette phrase se mit à donner des coups plus violents et assez rapide en prenant son pied.

 **-Aahhh-ahh..~**

Il cambra ensuite son dos en arrière pour admirer la vue d'un Law qui gémissait et criait de plaisir. C'était tellement excitant!

 **-Je vais...**

Law jouit en mettant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux. Kidd tapa loin dans le petit corps du brun et jouit profondément. Le brun se cambra et cria plus fort que d'habitude. Kidd soupira de plaisir en le regardant. Law rougit et embrassa son cou. Le Rouge souriait, il embrassa son front.

 **\- Plus le temps passe, je me rends compte que tu as une manière de gémir ultra sexy !**

 **-Ne te moque pas... Avec toi, je ne me contrôle pas...**

Le brun rougit encore plus et cacha sa tête dans son cou. Kidd souriait et se retira doucement.

 **\- Hmn...**

 **-Tu me fais perdre la tête...**

Law tourna la tête. Kidd le souleva et partis vers la chambre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais te dire moi...**

 **-Je ne sais pas. ~**

Kidd l'allongea en souriant puis embrassa sa joue et se mis près de lui.

 **\- Mais je ne te dirais rien !**

Le brun embrassa son cou puis fixa le plafond.

 **-Mais si !**

Kidd le regardait et lui pinça la fesse gauche.

 **\- Na.**

Law tapa la main.

 **-Pas touche! Chasse garder !**

 **\- Ah oui pour qui ?**

 **-Hum... Un certain Eutass je crois !**

Le Rouge souriait.

 **\- Je vais être Jaloux, tu sais !**

 **-Oh, mais c'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça !**

 **\- Hmn , je vais lui piquer son trésor alors !**

 **-Son trésor ?**

Le brun se redressa doucement. Kidd caressa son dos.

 **\- Oui.**

Le rouge l'embrassa tendrement.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit. ~**

Le Rouge le prit sur lui.

 **\- Il est là son trésor, devant mes yeux !**

 **-Chou...**

Law rougit, gêné. Kidd souriait tendrement et lui caressa tes hanches.

 **\- Si beau...**

Le rouge embrassa son front.

 **-Je suis à toi...**

 **\- Sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serai la...**

 **-Je ne serai rien...**

Law le regardait avec amour.

 **\- Je suis si heureux avec toi...**

Kidd caressa encore son dos en le regardant. Law sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Le Rouge y répondit avec le sourire pendant que le brun se blottit contre lui.

 **\- Il est tôt, tu veux aller au sauna ? Ou a la piscine ?**

 **-À la piscine !**

Law se redressa d'un coup, content.

 **\- J'ai une grande piscine en plus !**

 **-Cool !**

Le plus jeune se leva. Kidd fit pareil et sortis sur le balcon. Le rouge monta sur la barrière pendant que Law le suivit.

 **-On saute d'ici ?**

Kidd acquiesça, toujours nu comme un verre et sauta en bombe. Law sauta aussi en riant. Kidd releva le visage et te regardait sauter en souriant. Law remonta à la surface en souriant et regarda Kidd. Le brun reprit ensuite à nager. Kidd le souleva et le mit sur ses épaules. Law ria et se tenu à sa tête Kidd nagea un peu avant de le faire tomber en arrière. Law ria et tombait en arrière pour ensuite grimper sur son dos. Le Rouge tournait le visage de profil et souris.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **-T'es mouillé comme une pucelle en chaleur.~ Gamine.~**

Law ria. Kidd lui lança un regard, le sourire baisser et ses cheveux mouiller tombant sur son visage.

 **-tu fais peur.~**

Law ria et l'embrassa follement. Kidd lui pinça le ventre en souriant. Law grogna et se mit sous l'eau. Le Rouge le souleva et le jeta un peu plus loin. Le brun riait et remonta à la surface.

 **-hey!**

Law remonta à la surface. Kidd le reprit et le souleva.

 **\- Alors je suis vraiment trempé comme une pucelle en chaleur ?**

 **-Ouais !**

Le brun continuait de rire et Kidd le lança plus loin dans l'eau. Law poussa un petit cri et remonta à la surface.

 **-arrête !**

Le Rouge le regardait.

 **\- Alors arrête d'être vilain !**

 **\- je ne suis pas vilain ! ~**

Law sourit, amusé.

 **\- Un très vilain garçon...**

Le rouge se rapprocha de lui doucement. Law recula lentement.

 **\- je dois être puni ? ~**

Kidd acquiesça.

 **\- Oh oui !**

Law sourit perversement.

 **-je refuse. ~**

Kidd te regardait.

 **\- Je ne te donne pas le choix.**

 **-oh oui. ~ j'aime quand tu es autoritaire. ~**

Le Rouge le regardait et posa une main sur sa fesse et la serra. Law soupira d'aise.

 **-intéressant... ~**

 **\- Tu aimes la violence Law ?**

 **-oui...**

Le brun rougit à cette confession.

 **\- Tu voudrais que je soit plus... Brut ?**

 **\- un peu plus oui...**

Law mordit sa lèvre.

 **\- Tu voudrais que... Je te fasse mal ?**

 **-un peu...**

Kidd réfléchissais un peu, lui mordilla sa lèvre puis le tourna violemment. Il le souleva et le mit sur le sol. Law avait juste une jambe dans l'eau. Kidd le pénétra sans attendre. Le brun poussa un cri de surprise puis un cri de plaisir et un peu de douleur en écarquillant les yeux. Kidd lui tenait le bras et se mit a bouger en lui, serrant son autre main dure sa hanche. Law était étonné, mais cela lui plus alors le brun poussait des cris de plaisir. Kidd allé de plus en plus vite, grognant. Law bougeait les hanches.

 **-plus fort ! ~**

Kidd grogna.

 **\- La ferme !**

Kidd se mis à donner des coup plus lent, mais plus violent et Law se cambra et poussait des cris aigu, marque qu'il prenait du plaisir. Kidd donné des coups vif et violent en lui. Le brun était déjà prêt à jouir tellement qu'il aimait ça. Kidd prenait assez de plaisir et continuait encore a donner des petits coups vifs qui devenaient rapide.

 **-encoooree! ~**

Law mit la tête en arrière et Kidd continuait puis lui fila une belle claque sur la fesse.

 **\- La ferme !**

Le brun poussa un cri de plaisir.

 **-remplissez-moi complètement ! ~**

Kidd grogna et souriait sadiquement. Il attrapa ces hanches et il se mit a aller au plus rapide et plus violent. Son sexe était vraiment tendu.

 **-oh ouiiii! ~**

Law en perdait presque son souffle, mais s'en fichait puisqu'il prenait son pied. Kidd continuait, sentant qu'il aller jouir. Il ressortit son membre et le re rentra en toi en fonçant dans ta prostate. Puis, jouis. Le soumis écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et jouit. Kidd se retira et le retourna puis le releva pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Law était un peu fatigué et répondit au baiser en souriant. Kidd le regardait en coupant le baiser.

- **Ça ta plus ?**

 **\- oui !..**

Le brun sourit, heureux. Kidd souriait, fier de lui puis embrassa son front. Law se serra contre toi.

 **-merci...**

Le Rouge le tira dans l'eau avec lui puis embrassa sa joue en souriant tendrement. Law lui sourit et se serra contre lui. Le Rouge embrassa sa joue. La nuit tombée peu à peu.

 **\- Tu veux manger ?**

 **-oui !**

Le brun se colla à lui en se reposant un peu. Le Rouge le prit dans ses bras et sortis de l'eau. Le brun se tenu à lui. Kidd attrapa une serviette et le la lui posa avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il le posa sur le canapé et le couvra de la serviette, toujours nus. Il ferma en suite la vitre. Law se blottit contre la couverture. Kidd en attrapa une et se sécha avant d'enfiler son peignoir et partis dans la cuisine. Le brun respirait calmement, profitant de la chaleur. Kidd sortis plusieurs choses et se mis a cuisiner. La télé s'était allumée. Law fut surpris et regarda la télé. Kidd fis un petit plat et le mis à cuire avant de revenir. Le plus petit se retourna vers lui.

 **-oh doudou !**

 **\- Hmn ?**

Kidd venus se mettre a coter de lui pendant que Law lui caressa la joue.

 **-tu sais cuisiner toi ?**

 **\- Un petit peu !**

 **\- ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, ça t'étonne ?**

 **-oui!**

Law grommela et se rallongea en riant. Le rouge se mit au-dessus de toi, en souriant. Il venu ensuite toucher le bout de son nez avec le siens. Law mordit doucement le bout. Le Rouge grogna puis lui fit lâcha. Kidd attrapa sa langue entre ses dents et la serra légèrement.

 **-huuummmm!**

Kidd la mordilla un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Law essaya de le pousser en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **-jch maytl!**

 **\- Pardon !**

Kidd embrassa tes lèvres après avoir lâcher sa langue.

 **\- Pardon...**

 **-mh.. Je boude !**

Law tourna la tête.

 **\- Non...**

Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil. Kidd baissa le regard et nicha son visage sur son torse. Law ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer. Le rouge se laissa faire restant cacher. Le brun caressa ces cheveux.

 **-bébé ?**

Kidd resta cacher contre son torse et caresser ces abdos. Law le fixa et caressa ses cheveux.

 **-ça ne va pas?**

Le rouge embrassa ta joue.

 **\- euh ? Je prends ça pour un oui.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand tu boudes...**

 **-j'ai arrêté chou...**

Kidd l'embrassa tendrement et le brun y répondit. Le rouge glissa sa langue sur tes lèvres et Law lui suçota ta langue. Le Rouge se mit à rougir un peu, ce genre de geste le rendait toute chose. Law sourit et le regardait avec sensualité en continuant. Kidd ravala sa langue en se mettant dans ces bras.

 **\- Hmn...**

Le brun sourit et lui fit des suçons dans le cou. Le Kidd grogna un peu pour pas gémir.

 **-gémis. ~**

Eutass tourna le visage.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- si !**

 **\- Non.**

Trafalgar lui fit d'autres suçons,

 **\- Hmn...**

Fit Kidd. Law arrêta. Le rouge l'embrassa fougueusement, mais le brun tourna la tête en grognant. Kidd embrassa sa joue.

 **\- Allez...**

 **-mh...**

Le brun le regarda longuement puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Le Rouge y répondit et glissa ses mains sur ces hanches. Law posa ses mains sur les siennes et les remonta en jouant avec sa langue. Kidd les glissa de force sur tes fesses.

 **-mhhh!**

Law stoppa le baiser et Kidd les massa en souriant. Le brun les enleva.

 **\- Mais...**

Grogna Kidd.

 **-non !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

 **-on l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Mais je peux te toucher sans vouloir le faire..**

Law se redressa.

 **-T'es sûr ?**

Le rouge acquiesça en soupirant et partis dans la cuisine finir le repas. Eutass servis les assiettes et dressa la table avec l'aide de Law, en silence. Kidd s'assit ensuite et le brun se mit face à lui en le regardant. Kidd chuchota.

 **\- Je t'aime**

 **-Moi aussi chou...**

Kidd glissa ses jambes contre les siennes pendant que Law rougit en laissa faire. Ils se mirent ensuite à manger, ensemble.

 **-C'est délicieux !**

Une fois finis, ils débarrassèrent. Law l''embrassa. Le rouge le prit dans ses bras et le brun le serra. Kidd embrassa ces lèvres puis glissa ses mains sur ces fesses en souriant. Il le souleva part les fesses. Law le regarda avec un léger sourire puis Kidd le posa sur le meuble. Trafalgar enlaça son cou. Le rouge en profita et embrassa son cou en caressant ces fesses. Le brun mit la tête en arrière et Kidd jouer de sa langue sur sa peau pendant que le plus petit en frissonnai. Le rouge souriait contre sa peau.

 **-Pas de sexe. ~**

Chuchota Law.

 **-Mais je suis accro à toi, c'est pas ma faute...**

 **-Dit pas ça...**

Kidd lui embrassa le cou.

 **-Si... Je suis accro à toi...**

 **-Moi aussi...**

 **-Hm...**

Law se laissa faire pendant que le rouge le serrait contre lui. Le brun fermi les yeux et Eutass lui dévora le cou de bisous. Trafalgar ria doucement et serrait Kidd contre lui. Le rouge redressa le regard et l'embrassa follement. Law y répondit tendrement pendant que le plus grand le porta dans la chambre. Il se tenu à lui pendant que Kidd l'allongea et se mit au-dessus de lui, redressant ces jambes contre son bassin, se collant ensuite à lui.

 **-On devrait se stopper non ? ...**

Murmura Law en respirant rapidement. Kidd se stoppa et s'allongea sur le côté, pour ensuite tirer la couverture contre eux. Trafalgar enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus musclé pendant que celui-ci ne fit rien. Law lui caressa doucement son torse en faisant des ronds et en regardant ses gestes.

 **-Tu boudes ? ...**

 **-Non...**

Il tourna la tête, commençant à s'ennuyer.

 **-Tu mens!**

Law se redressa en grognant et se mit au dessus de lui, posant ses mains sur le torse musclé et doux de son amant.

 **-Hmm?**

Le brun serra les dents et mordit le tétons du rouge pour se venger. Le rouge couina et grogna pendant que Law serrait plus fort, le regardant dans les yeux pour le provoquer.

 **-Law!**

Le rouge le pousa sans lui faire mal et Law sortit de la chambre. Il visita la villa pendant que Kidd partit se laver. Le brun le rejoigna plus tard.

 **-Je suis désolé doudou...**

 **-Mh...**

Kidd partit se remettre sur le lit. Law se mit au-dessus de lui et suçota son tétons. Kidd rougit et lui laissa faire.

 **-Ca va mieux?~**

Demanda Law d'une vois mieulleuse.

 **-Oui...C'est pas comme ça u'on va réussir à faire abstinence...**

Le brun continua de suçoter pendant que le rouge rougissait.

 **-Oui...**

 **-Ca t'embête de le faire?...**

 **-Mais non pas du tout!**

 **-Tu veux moins le faire?...**

 **-Chut.**

Le brun l'embrassa follement. Le rouge y répondit et mit le plus petit sur lui pour ensuite lui caresser les fesses. Son sexe réagissait déjà et Law en profita pour se frotter à lui. Kidd inversa les rôles et le mit en dessous de lui puis lui leva les jambes. Law se laissa faire et caressa le torse du rouge en lui enlevant la serviette. Le rouge lécha une partie de ton torse et se redressa en le regardant.

 **-Chéri...Tu voudrai bien...hm...**

 **-Oui?**

Law caressa son torse avec envie.

 **-Tu veux... Bien me faire...Une gâterie?...**

Demanda Kidd gêné. Le brun sourit perversement et plaqua le rouge sous lui, se mettant dans la position 69. Law commença ensuite à le sucer langoureusement le gland. Kidd fut surpris de le voir faire ainsi et resta allonger, sa bouche venu se poser sur les testicules du plus jeune. Law malaxa le sexe du rouge puis le suça lentement, faisant de long va et viens. Le rouge sourit légèrement, appréciant ce qu'il faisait et se mit à lui suçoter le gland. Law poussa un petit gémissement et lui fit des suçons près du sexe. Kid grogna de plaisir et fit des mouvements de bouche sur son sexe. Le brun bougea les hanches et lui aspira son sexe tout en restant sensuel. Eutass allait de plus en plus vite et massa ses testicules avec le bout des doigts. Law essaya de suivre et suça langoureusement le sexe du rouge. Kidd se lécha les lèvres et inséra un doigt en lui avec son autre main. Il appréciait vraiment ce que faisait Law. Celui-ci couvrit de baiser la verge du rouge. Kidd donna un petit coup de bassin en avant et reprit les mouvements sur le sexe de Trafalgar. Law commença à faire des gorges profondes en fermant les yeux tout en s'appliquant. Kidd aimait cette position, il bougea rapidement son doigt.

 **-Law, lève-toi que je te prenne !**

Le brun sourit perversement et prit avec force le sexe du rouge pour ensuite le dirigeant en lui, menant la situation. Il avança ensuite le bassin et l'incerra en lui pendant que Kidd retomba sur le lit, se détendant. Law s'occupa du rouge et fit des vas et viens en caressant le torse du rouge. Kidd aimait quand son amant prenait des initiatives, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci en grognant de plaisir. Le brun bougeait ses hanches puis sauta en poussant des petits gémissements. Kidd l'aidait en serrant virilement les dents pour ne pas gémir. Law sautait de plus en plus haut, faisant claquer ses fesses contre le sexe du rouge. Kidd était en pleine extase et en voulait encore et encore. Pour faire durer le plaisir, Law bougeait avec sensualité et faisait différents mouvements pour approfondir le désir de son amoureux. Kidd adorait ce que lui faisait Law.

 **-Law... Tu es tellement doué... ~**

Le rouge lui caressa les hanches pendant que le brun gémissait et posa ses mains sur les siennes, enfonçant un peu plus Eutass en lui.

 **-Tu m'inspires...~**

Kidd sourit perversement et grogna de plaisir. Law se masturbait en même temps et massa la base du sexe de Kidd en sautillant. Il mit ensuite la tête en arrière et poussa des cris en sentant le sexe du rouge taper sa prostate. Kidd trouvait vraiment Law excitant, ils gémissaient ensemble dans un rythme égal. Le rouge ne savait pas trop comment aider le brun, il lui donna alors des petits coups secs vers le haut avec le bassin. Le rouge se sentait venir peu à peu. Alors il donna un coup de prostate et se déversa en lui sans prévenir. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et jouit lui aussi, ne s'y attendant pas. Le rouge soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.

 **-Tu aurais pu prévenir...**

Law respirait rapidement et embrassa le torse du rouge.

 **-Pardon...**

Law soupira d'aise et s'arrêta de bouger. Kidd lui caressa les cuisses.

 **-Je t'aime...**

 **-Moi aussi...**

Kidd l'embrassa amoureusement et le brun y répondit tendrement. Law enleva le sexe du rouge et se rallongea contre lui. Eutass l'enlaça doucement.

 **-Tu as aimé ? ...**

Demanda le brun en souriant.

 **-Évidemment ! Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien même sans moi...**

 **-Tu m'inspires, je te dis...**

 **-Je ne pensais pas à ce point...**

Kidd lui embrassa le front en souriant, le regardant avec amour.

 **-T'es tellement mignon...**

 **-Je ne suis qu'à toi...**

Répondit Law en se blottissant contre son amant. Il le câlina ensuite avec de légères caresses avec le bout de son doigt. Kidd lui caressa lentement le dos, heureux.

 **-Bon...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je vais aller chercher un hôpital pour mon job !**

Law se leva.

 **-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, après tu penses qu'au taff? ...**

 **-Abon? ...**

Le brun se rassit près de son amoureux.

 **-C'est la deuxième fois...**

 **-Désolé...**

Kidd se redressa et fit un bisou au brun.

 **-Ne t'excuse pas, et puis c'est pas à 22h qu'on va chercher un boulot !**

 **-Il est 22h ?!**

Law fut surpris de l'heure et se recoucha contre son amant.

 **-Changement d'horaire chéri...**

Kidd souriait et serra son amant contre lui. Law se remit sous la couette et se colla à lui en réfléchissant. Le rouge éteignit la lumière et embrassa son front. Ils s'endormirent ensemble. Law se réveilla le lendemain en premier. Il admira son partenaire dormir et lui caressa doucement le visage. Kidd bougea un peu puis ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer. Le brun ria et l'embrassa tendrement. Le rouge dormait à moitié et n'y répondit donc pas. Il ouvrit un œil pour le regarder puis referma les yeux en souriant.

 **-Debout. ~**

Law le couvrit de bisou. Kidd grogna.

 **-Je vais faire ce que je veux de toi. ~**

Le brun sourit, amusé.

 **-Hn...?**

Law profita de l'état endormi du rouge et lui fit des suçons dans le cou.

 **-Ah... Law...!**

Law souffla doucement et partit dans la salle de bains pour se laver. Kidd se redressa doucement en baillant. Le brun se déshabilla et partit sous la douche en ne fermant pas la porte. Le rouge se leva en s'étirant et descendis prendre un café avant de remonter. Il entra en silence dans la salle de bains. Law était de dos et savonnait son corps en sifflotant une mélodie. Il se rinça en ensuite et fermi les yeux pour savonner ses cheveux. Kidd entra en silence et venu se coller à son dos, laissant son bassin se coller à tes fesses. Law sursauta un peu et se rinça avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

 **-Hum ?**

Kidd caressa ces hanches et se pencha, le forçant à le faire aussi. Law se décala en grognant.

 **-Je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **-Hmm... Allez... ~**

 **-Non, j'ai fini de me laver.**

Il éteigna l'eau. Law n'avait pas peur de refuser des choses au rouge même si il était plus grand et volumineux.

 **-Allez ! ...**

Le rouge grogna pendant que Law sortit de la cabine.

 **-Non, c'est non.**

 **-Mais Law !**

 **-Quoi ?! Utilise ta main !**

Law se sécha avec une serviette.

 **-Mais... Moi, j'en ai envie maintenant !**

 **-Prends ta main.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire aguicheur et sortit en bougeant les fesses. Law avait vraiment le don d'agacer Kidd quand il faisait ça. Le rouge fermi la porte en colère et prit une douche pour se calmer. Le brun ria et mangea tranquillement ses tartines, une serviette entourer autour de sa taille. Le rouge prit une douche et sortit pour s'habiller. Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec la veste de costume qui allait avec. Il se coiffa et enfila ses chaussures. Law remonta plus tard en sifflotant et fut surprit de le voir comme ça. Le brun prit la veste contre lui e souriant.

 **-Que fais-tu aussi élégant ? ~**

Kidd le poussa, l'ignorant et prit son sac avant de descendre en bas.

 **-Non mais tu rigoles ?**

Law haussa un sourcil en le suivant et prit le sac du rouge d'un coup sec et le plaqua ensuite contre le mur en défaisant sa chemise.

 **-Alors comme je ne veux pas baiser, tu fais la gueule ?! Tu veux que je me laisser baiser en faisant exprès de prendre du plaisir ?! Et bah, on va faire ça tiens !**

Law était hors de lui, encore une dispute pour le couple. Pourraient-ils résister ?


	11. 10

Le rouge le poussa, il n'aimait pas quand Law haussait le ton.

 **-Law, arrête ton petit jeu sournois. Tu me next pour après faire le beau ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça, baisse d'un ton !**

 **-Tu sais quoi je me casse ! T'iras te payer une pute !**

Il partit s'habiller pour partir d'ici. Kidd tenta de se calmer et débarqua dans la chambre, le choppant par le bras assez violemment.

 **-Tu n'iras nul part !**

 **-Lâche-moi !**

Le brun serra les poings et essaya de le faire lâcher, énervé. Kidd le regardait dans les yeux avec colère.

 **-Arrête !**

Hurla Kidd.

 **-Lâche-moi ou alors tu le regretteras.**

Law serra la mâchoire et le poussa froidement. Le rouge serra sa main sur le bras du plus petit.

 **-Et tu vas faire quoi ?! Allez voir Doflamingo?! Pour qu'il te saute ?!**

Kidd le lâcha et le poussa un peu.

 **-Tch.**

Law s'habilla rapidement et fit son sac en deux secondes. Il bouscula Kidd avec l'épaule et partit rapidement de la chambre. Le rouge se posa sur son lit en soupirant, Law l'exaspérait, il n'allait pas lui courir après. Le brun souffla et balança son sac contre le mur, avant de s'asseoir contre lui, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux. Le rouge se leva et changea de chemise avant de prendre son sac. Il descendit ensuite et ouvrit la porte. Law releva d'un coup la tête et n'osa pas parler. Kidd souffla.

 **-Aller viens...**

Law prit son sac et se blottit contre Kidd.

 **-C'est tellement passionnel entre nous... Tout peut exploser à tous moment... Ça me fait peur.**

Kidd marcha vers la voiture.

 **-Je me suis modéré, j'aurai pu te frapper.**

 **-T'es sérieux ?**

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta.

 **-Je ne l'ai pas fait alors ça va.**

Kidd entra de côté conducteur et démarra après que le brun soit monté. Il partit en direction du plus bel hôpital de la ville. Law resta distant et tourna la tête vers la vitre en soufflant. Kidd s'arrêta.

 **-Tu vas arrêter de bouder ?**

 **-Je ne boude pas.**

 **-Allez Chéri, je ne suis pas con hein !**

Kidd le fixait intensément.

 **-Arrête avec tes chéris, je ne boude pas et puis c'est tout. Maintenant redémarre.**

Le brun garda la tête tournée.

 **-Tu ne veux pas aller voir pour ton boulot ? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?**

 **-C'est ici ?**

Il regarda l'hôpital puis ouvrit la portière.

 **-Je passe te prendre dans une heure, c'est bon ?**

 **-Ouai.**

Il fermis la portière et entra dans le bâtiment pendant que Kidd partait dans son bureau enfin à l'agence. Le brun s'entretenu avec plusieurs personnes. Le rouge était assez content de revoir des gens de son agence. Le brun alla voir les malades. Kidd regarda les nouveaux meurtriers à assassiné. Il trouva au brun un alibi parfait. Law fit une pause avec un médecin et fuma en discutant avec lui. Eutass reprit son travail de gérant et eut fini de heuresux après pour ensuite aller chercher Law. Le brun était déjà partie, car le rouge lui avait dit une heure. Et comme il n'avait vu personne, il était allé chez un médecin, ne voulant pas se retrouver à la rue. Kidd attendit puis finit par téléphoner au brun. Trafalgar regarde longuement son portable et décida de ne pas répondre pour le faire attendre comme il avait attendu. Kidd souffla et démarra pour faire un tour de la ville histoire de perdre du temps puis téléphoner une deuxième fois. Law décrocha cette fois-ci.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Law, t'est où ?**

Kidd stoppa sa voiture sur le côté de la route.

 **-Chez un médecin.**

 **-Je passe te prendre ?**

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

 **-Très bien, à plus tard.**

Kidd serra sa main sur le volant et garda une voix neutre. Law raccrocha et but tranquillement avec l'homme. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'homme, mais il voulait seulement rendre jaloux et puis tu étais agent, tu avais des solutions pour le retrouver. Kidd posa son portable et resserra ses mains sur le portable, en colère. Le brun mangea et accepta même de dîner avec lui et puis il pleuvait alors ça ne lui disait rien de sortir. Kidd retourna à l'agence et envoya quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Mais si Law voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Law mangea tranquillement avec l'homme qui parlait surtout de médecine. Le brun redressa les jambes en sentant le pied du partenaire. Kidd avait tout fermer à la maison donc Law ne pouvait pas rentrer sans lui, il observait surtout tous les faits et gestes de son amant. Trafalgar pensa surtout à toi quand l'homme lui proposa.

 **-Tu veux rester dormir ?**

 **-Ah hum... Tu as une autre chambre ? ...**

 **-Non.**

Le médecin posa une main sur celle du brun. Le rouge était à son bureau et la colère lui montait. Law enleva sa main et se leva en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce que l'homme le retienne.

 **-Non merci alors.**

 **-Reste au moins pour le dessert.**

 **-Laisse tomber.**

Il prit une coupe de glace puis partit sous la pluie en soufflant. Kidd demanda à son agent de gardé un oeil sur son amant. Law se sentait suivit et ses réflexes d'agent prirent le dessus. Il tourna dans une ruelle puis e retourna d'un coup, chopant ton agent et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. L'agent ne disait rien.

 **-REPOND!**

Law était vraiment en colère et frappa l'agent. L'homme tenta de fuir. Trafalgar le retenu et remarqua un tatouage à l'arrière de la tête de l'homme, étant de l'agence autrefois.

 **-Oh putain... L'enflure...**

Kidd sourit légèrement et l'agent poussa Law avant de partir en courant. Le brun serra la mâchoire et tapa contre un mur pour ensuite partir en courant. L'agent rentra directement et expliqua tout à Kidd. Le brun alla dans une autre agence pour faire payer Kidd. Le rouge pouvait tout imaginer et rentra chez lui. Law régla quelques trucs puis l'agence lui donna une chambre, ce n'était pas celle de Doflamingo. Kidd resta chez lui, s'inquiétant tout de même pour son amoureux. Le brun s'endormit difficilement et avait décider de reprendre les missions. Le rouge resta chez lui et le lendemain, il partit de nouveau travailler. Il avait jeté toutes les affaires du brun pour bien l'oublier. Law était déjà parti faire des missions, bien décider à t'oublier, mais même après des mots, il n'arrivait pas à retomber amoureux. Plusieurs lois étaient passées et Kidd travaillait dans l'agence comme tout le monde. Son agence était le numéro un et il y avait beaucoup de membres qui étaient très doués. Tout semblait allez bien. Le brun était très souvent en voyage et en même temps, il était un médecin très connu. Il était revenu à Tokyo, car il devait y avoir une réunion générale. Son agence allait être en collaboration avec une autre agence dont il ignorait le nom. Le rouge, lui, était au courant du nom, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y soit Law. Kidd avait encore pris en muscles et était plus imposant qu'avant, dans la salle de réunion, il était assis avec 3 de ses bras droits. Le brun était lui aussi un peu plus musclé, mais surtout plus froid et fermé. Il partit rapidement au lieu du rendez-vous. Kidd était déjà arrivé et tout allait commencer. Trafalgar entra dans la salle, un peu en retard et se mit au fond, gardon son bonnet sur sa tête. Kidd était au milieu et discutait avec ses deux amis. Les chefs prirent la parole puis Kidd fut appeler pour parler. Habillé de manière élégante, il se mit devant le pupitre et commença à parler de l'alliance. Law leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Putain, il était vraiment dans la merde, il préféra rester discret. Kidd lus sa fiche, regardant de temps en temps la foule puis laissa la parole à la prochaine personne. Law mordit sa lèvre et but d'un coup, il avait vraiment envie de venir lui parler, mais se l'interdisait. Le rouge se fit charrier par ses amis et rapidement, la séance fut terminée juste après, eut lieu un petit banquet. Le brun resta avec ses rares amis Bonney et Pengouin puis mangea en soupirant. Il mangea un peu, mais but principalement. Kidd prit un verre avec ses amis et discuta avec tout le monde. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Beaucoup parlaient de Kidd, disant que c'était un type mauvais, mais il était jaloux. Beaucoup le jalousaient et beaucoup l'admiraient. Le brun le regardait et l'admira de temps en temps discrètement. Le brun se mit un peu plus loin avec son groupe et fuma, ayant besoin d'oublier. Kidd discuta et but un peu avant de sortir et téléphoner. Il partit dans le jardin arrière. Law le suivit des yeux et souffla en ne le voyant plus. Putain, mais il était encore attiré par Kidd. Le rouge était au téléphone avec son petit ami. Il lui demanda où c'était puis Kidd lui expliqua comment ça, c'était passer.

 **-Bon, on rentre ? ...**

 **-Mais Law, tu viens d'arriver et puis on doit aller voir Corazon, il a un truc à nous demander.**

 **-Allons-y maintenant.**

Le brun se leva. Kidd raccrocha un peu plus tard et revenu dans le bâtiment. Law était avec son portable et passa à côté de Kidd sans trop faire attention. Le rouge le bouscula sans le vouloir et toucha l'épaule du brun avec sa main.

 **-Pardon.**

Trafalgar releva la tête et eut un moment de blanc en le regardant. Son cœur battait rapidement.

 **-C'est rien.**

Fit-il d'une voix faussement calme. Kidd ne l'avait pas regardé et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coup de vent. Il fut surpris mais plusieurs personnes sortait alors il avait cru rêver. Law mordit sa lèvre et partit voir son patron, un peu chambouler. Kidd repartit vers ses amis et rentre plus tard à son hôtel. Il habitait le nord du Japon alors il avait pris un hôtel pour quelques jours comme il était au Sud. Law devait faire une enquête dans ton agence alors directement, il se mit en combinaison d'espionnage et partit en moto avec Bonney et Pengouin, il avait vraiment la classe et était sexy. Le rouge était à son hôtel. Il ne se doutait de rien et reçu un appel, il devait donner des instructions aux nouvelles recrues. Ils montèrent, pendant ce temps-là, sur le toit et firent un trou avec précision, sans faire de bruit. Kidd arriva à l'agence et monta dans son bureau où il reçu deux nouveaux.

 **-Merde...**

Il s'arrêta en retenant la vitre. Le rouge s'assit sur son bureau et leurs donna des fiches.

 **-Alors !**

 **-Bonney, tiens la vitre, je vais entrer par-derrière.**

Law souffla et descendu. Il passa par une bouche d'aération et entra dans une petite salle. Le rouge continua son entretien et finit par se lever pour partir vers un placard qui donnait sur une petite salle, pleine de papier. Law retenu son souffla et se cacha sous le bureau. Eutass fit un tour et se stoppa dans l'aller, pour poser une boîte sur le bureau pour ensuite en sortir des pochettes. Law posa une main sur sa bouche, stoppant sa respiration. Kidd se stoppa d'un coup et releva le visage. Le brun resta immobile en attendant, un peu stresser. Kidd reprit son activité et sortit quelques dossiers. Il se leva, mais fit tomber sa porte-feuille. À l'intérieur, il y avait sa carte d'identité et un peu d'argent. Une photo de son époux et quelques papiers personnels, ne l'ayant pas entendu tombé, il partit. Law écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela et le prit doucement, voir l'époux de Kidd lui faisait mal au cœur. Kidd sortit et parla à ses agents.

 **-Ritsu, va t'occuper de la mafia de Kyoto, Dean, d'un des acteurs allemand et toi Shin d'un écrivain. Ils sont tous les trois mellés à un trafic de drogue.**

Kidd avait laisser la porte de la petite salle ouverte alors le brun ne pouvait pas bouger ! Il attendit patiemment pendant que le rouge expliquait aux hommes leurs travaux. Ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Eutass se leva et sortit de son bureau un instant. Law en profita et se précipita dans le bureau de Kidd pour prendre des papiers. Il attendit patiemment pendant que le rouge expliquait aux hommes leurs travaux. Law se planqua encore sous le bureau pendant que Kidd souffla en buvant son café, s'approchant de son bureau. Il prit ensuite son portable et téléphona à son petit copain pendant que Law écoutait attentivement. Eutass donnait des nouvelles et annonça qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Il raccrocha ensuite et se leva pour fermer la petite pièce et enfin sortit de son bureau avec ses affaires. Le brun se redressa d'un coup et fit signe à Bonney de balancer une corde pour qu'il puisse remonter. Il remonta sans difficultés et le groupe rentra. Kidd partit faire un tour dan la ville, mais remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son porte-feuille. Il repartit alors à l'agence. Il y avait un trou dans la vitre, mais le travail était un boulot de pro! Law sourit puis donna tout à Corazon. Kidd s'approcha de la vitre et toucha doucement un bout de vitre. Celui-ci bascula et tomba dans le vide. Il serra les poings en voyant le rond précis puis fit le tour de son bureau pour remarquer qu'il manquait des dossiers. Il serra les poings en voyant le rond précis puis fit le tour de son bureau pour remarquer qu'il manquait des dossiers. Il leur téléphona.

 **-Alors je vois que la confiance règne.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Eutass.**

Corazon lui répondit cela avec un sourire amusé pendant que Law le fixait. Kidd garda son calme et serra juste un peu les poings.

 **-Alors tu ne diras rien si je te dis qu'il me manque des dossiers volés qui sont faux.**

 **-Quels dossiers ?**

Le blond fixa Law, joueur. Kidd, lui, souriait.

 **-Les trois dossiers disparus sur mon bureau. Ils sont faux, je ne suis pas bêtes au point de laisser des dossiers à la vue de tous, voyons.**

 **-Voyons, tu te fais des films.**

Law avait aussi pris des dossiers dans la petite salle, et ça, ce n'était pas des faux ! Kidd savait que Law jouait un double jeu.

 **-Alors dit à tes sous-fifres qu'ils ont laissés un cercle dans ma vitre. Et ça, ça me les casse. Je pense que cette alliance ne va pas tenir si on laisse nos hommes venir fouiner, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je suis totalement innocent.~**

 **-Tu sais ce qui arriveras si je découvre des empreintes ou des indices?**

 **-Non quoi?**

 **-Tu t'en rendra compte seul.**

Kidd regarda un de ses hommes qui avait retrouvé des cheveux noirs.

 **-Tu fais une grave erreur.**

Corazon raccrocha.

 **-Fait une analyse ADN.**

Fit Kidd avec un grand sourire.

 **-Law, on t'attend à l'hôpital.**

 **-Bien.**

Law partit là-bas rapidement, et mit sa blouse de médecin sexy. Kidd rentra à l'hôtel, décida de rester plus longtemps. Law soigna les personnes de l'agence, mais aussi des autres patients. Le rouge partit faire un tour en ville pendant que Law fit une pause pour fumer. Eutass marchait en ville, seul pendant que le brun repartit ensuite dans son service. Kidd eut les résultats du test et en regardant son portable, l serra les poings en voyant le nom de Law. Celui-ci passait son temps à soigner et à opérer des personnes. Kidd entra dans l'hôpital et regardait autour de monta ensuite dans une chambre et se mit sur le lit. Une infirmière venu chercher Law pour lui donner le dossier d'un certain patient.

 **-Ali Kabour.**

Le brun haussa un sourcil et partit dans la chambre, il ouvrit la porte en regardant le dossier.

 **-Bonjour Law.**

Le rouge était debout en face de lui, à un mètre. Law écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

 **-C... Casse-toi...**

 **-Tu as laissé quelques cheveux dans mon bureau.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Le brun posa le dossier.

 **-Arrête, je sais que tu m'as volé des dossiers pour Corazon.**

 **-Je ne suis pas agent.**

 **-Alors que faisais-tu à la réunion ?**

 **-Rien du tout, je n'y étais pas.**

 **-Pourquoi tu mens ? Tu mens depuis le début en réalité. C'est bien dommage d'en arriver là.**

Kidd sortit une arme.

 **-Je ne mens pas.**

Le brun resta calme pendant que le rouge chargea le flingue.

 **-Tu sais que je suis prêt à le faire.**

 **-Ne déconne pas.**

Kidd s'approcha doucement et le fit reculer contre le mur pour le plaquer délicatement contre celui-ci. Kidd posa le canon du revolver sur la gorge.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à faire pour que je ne tire pas ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

Law tenta de rester calme.

 **-Dis-moi la vérité.**

 **-Je suis médecin, c'est tout.**

 **-Law, tu boss pour Corazon, ne le nie pas.**

Le rouge appuya légèrement l'arme sur la gorge du brun.

 **-Peut-être, vas-y tire.**

Kidd regarda Law dans les yeux. Son regard était envoûtant et fin. Il semblait en colère, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Le brun rougit un peu et tourna la tête.

 **-Regarde-moi.**

 **-Non...**

 **-Law.**

 **-Tu m'as trahi.**

Law mordit sa lèvre.

 **-Tu fricotais avec un mec !**

 **-C'est faux !**

 **-Tu m'as fait du mal...**

 **-Toi aussi...**

Kidd recula et rangea son arme puis prit son sac et sortit de la pièce.

 **-Attend...**

Le brun lui prit la main pour le retenir. Kidd se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

 **-Je... Tu... M'as manqué...**

Le rouge le regardait, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

 **-Et en deux ans, tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas un manque, c'est juste que tu viens de te souvenir de moi.**

 **-Tu m'as manqué et je n'ai pas réussi à refaire ma vie.**

 **-Tch... Tu t'en rend compte de ce que tu me dit?**

 **-Oui...**

Le brun lui lâcha la main. Le rouge avança et le fit reculer contre le mur. Il lui redressa ensuite le visage avec les doigts et le fixa dans les yeux. Law rougit et se laissa faire, respirant un peu plus rapidement. Kidd en avait eu envie depuis tellement longtemps... Law approcha doucement son visage du sien, le regardant dans les yeux. Kidd l'embrassa et pendant que Law y répondit, le rouge le prolongea en se collant à lui. Le brun joua follement avec sa langue en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Le rouge le tira et l'allongea sur la table. Le plus petit se laissa faire en serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Kidd lui retira la blouse sauvagement pendant que le brun lui enlevait sa chemise. Le rouge le déshabilla entièrement et Law le mettait en boxer le plus vite possible. Eutass embrassa son amant pendant que celui-ci y répondit avec amour et en écartant les jambes face à lui. Kidd sourit contre ces lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kidd y répondit et lui souleva doucement les jambes. Law se laissa faire et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du rouge. Eutass mouilla ses doigts avec sa salive et venu en glisser un en Law. Celui-ci se cambra.

 **-Mh...Ça fait longtemps...**

Kidd en mit un deuxième et Trafalgar serra la mâchoire en mettant la tête en arrière, poussant un petit gémissement. Le rouge baissa son caleçon puis le pénétra doucement. Law se crispa.

 **-Hmm?**

 **-Putain... T'es toujours aussi gros...**

Kidd souriait et bougea un peu pour qu'il puisse s'habituer. Le brun poussa un petit bruit et commença à se réhabituer. Eutass entama des vas et viens.

 **-Hmm... Law. ~**

 **-Ahh...Kidd... ~**

Le brun gémissait toujours aussi sensuellement qu'avant. Kidd bougeait en mordillait sa lèvre.

 **-Haannn... ~**

Law leva les fesses et ouvrit doucement la bouche pendant que Kidd faisait des mouvements lents et longs. ~Le brun rougit et gémit d'un air pas tellement viril et plutôt soumis. Le rouge se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou et commença à donner des coups secs. Trafalgar griffa les draps et poussa un cri de plaisir. Eutass grognait de plaisir en s'enfonçant en lui.

 **-Encooorreee...~**

Le rouge continuait pendant que Law se cambra.

 **-pl... Plus loinnn...!~**

Kidd essaya de répondre aux désirs de son amant pendant que celui-ci criait de plaisir.

 **-Je vais...**

Le rouge donnait de grands coups assez profonds tout en massant le postérieur du brun.

 **-Tu es doué...!**

Finit Law avant de crier de plaisir. Kidd sourit en entendant sa phrase puis jouit lui aussi en lui embrassant le corps. Le brun mordit sa lèvre et respirait rapidement pendant que Kidd goûtait à nouveau ces lèvres. Trafalgar soupirait d'aise et répondit au baiser. Le rouge le prolongea tout en se retirant pendant que Law poussa un petit bruit.

 **-Ça faisait longtemps...**

 **-Ça t'a manqué ?**

 **-Tu ne sais pas à quel point... Te sentir aussi fougueux en moi... Sentir tes lèvres... Ça m'excite toujours autant...**

Kidd le regardait puis il le tira assis pour ensuite se mettre debout, entre ses jambes. Le rouge l'embrassa avec fougue. Law mit ses bras autour de son cou et y répondit langoureusement.

 **-J'adore. ~**

 **-J'ai rêvé de cet instant depuis si longtemps...**

Kidd lui caressa les hanches en souriant.

 **-Même avec ton mari ?**

Law avait pris un ton plus froid tout en lui caressant la nuque et en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **-J'ai toujours pensé à toi Law... Et je ne l'aime pas autant que je t'aime...**

 **-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Je deviens ton amant où tu peux tirer ton coup entre deux dossiers ?**

Kidd attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

 **-Ne dis pas ça comme ça. S'il te plaît.**

 **-Alors je dis quoi ?**

Law fronça les sourcils puis détourna le regard en bougeant la tête.

 **-Que tu me promettes de ne plus me laisser...**

 **-Ça ne marche que dans un sens...**

 **-Comment ça ? Tu ne veux qu'il y ait que du sexe entre nous ? ...**

 **-Bien sûr que non...**

Law lui caressa la joue.

 **-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Être avec toi...**

 **-Moi aussi, Law... Laisse-moi une semaine pour tout régler...**

 **-Ok... Une semaine...**

 **-Mais fait moi cette promesse Law...**

Kidd l'embrassa.

 **-La promesse de t'attendre ?**

 **-Je ne veux plus que tu partes...**

 **-Je ne partirai plus...**

Law l'embrassa langoureusement.

 **-On va se revoir quoi ?**

Questionna-t-il.

 **-Demain, passe à l'agence vers midi.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si Corazon va accepter...**

 **-Viens à ta pause, je suis là toute la journée !**

Kidd sourit tout en lui caressant la joue. Law hocha la tête puis attrapa son caleçon. Ils se rhabillèrent avant que Law mette sa blouse et appuyât sur la poignée de la porte. Kidd lui attrapa le bras et le tira contre lui pour l'embrasser follement. Le brun rougit d'un coup et y répondit en posant une main sur sa joue. Le rouge souriait en lui caressant les fesses. Trafalgar lui tapa les mains.

 **-C'est bon pervers !**

 **-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !**

 **-Je t'aime Kidd.**

Law sourit puis lui donna une fessée avant de partir en riant. Le rouge sortit de l'hôpital, tout heureux. Le médecin reprit les soins pendant que Kidd repartait à son hôtel. Le brun entra dans une chambre quand son patient lui parla.

 **-Alors ça a marché ?**

 **-Oui.**

Fit simplement le brun.

 **-Alors tu sais ce que tu me dois.**

 **-Oui Donflamingo.**

Law mordit sa lèvre et avança vers le blond. Kidd avait appelé son mari pour lui parler de sa décision. Trafalgar se laissa déshabiller par le blond.

 **-Je t'ai aidé à retrouver Eutass, tu me dois bien ça. ~**

Le plus grand l'allongea et se mit au-dessus de lui en l'embrassant de force. Le rouge ne se doutait de rien et se prépara tranquillement avant de partir au boulot. Law avait répondu aux besoins sexuels du blond qui grâce à lui avait retrouver son amour de jeunesse. Il s'était plusieurs fois lavé pour essayer d'oublier. Le lendemain, il était parti au stand de tir pour se défouler. Le rouge avait travaillé toute la matinée et se faisait harceler par son mari. Le brun avait beaucoup pensé à Kidd mais n'osait pas à venir te voir. Le rouge l'attendait et laissait une seconde et dernière chance à Law, il le voulait tellement. Le brun regarda finalement l'heure et partit à l'agence. Il avait hâte ! Trafalgar entra avec un air charmeur et demanda au secrétariat où était son amant. Le rouge fit en sorte qu'on l'amène à son bureau. Le brun entra dans le bureau en souriant.

 **-Hey! ~**

Kidd se leva en souriant.

 **-Je t'ai manqué ? ~**

Le rouge souriait de manière sexy et lui attrapa les hanches, le prenant contre lui.

 **-Oh que oui.**

Law mit la tête en arrière et soupirait d'aise pendant que Kidd lui fit un joli suçon dans le cou.

 **-J'ai combien de toi ?**

Demanda le rouge en souriant tout avec un air pervers.

 **-Une heure et demi.~**

Law lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Kidd lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une pièce cacher et calme avec un lit et une cuisine.

 **-Oh, mais j'ai droit au luxe. ~**

 **-Avec moi, tu y auras forcément le droit. ~**

 **-Hm. ~**

Law lui caressa la joue en souriant. Kidd sortit une belle bouteille chère puis servit deux verres. Law prit son verre.

 **-On trinque à quoi ?**

 **-Rien au fait que tu sois ici et que nous soyons ensemble.**

 **-Santé !**

Il tapa son verre avec le sien et ils burent. Le rouge se lécha les lèvres et venu poser son verre avant d'embrasser la joue du brun et lui attraper son verre pour le poser aussi. Law enlaça le cou de Kidd avec ses bras pendant que celui-ci le souleva pour l'amener au lit. Le rouge l'allongea ensuite et se mit au-dessus de lui.

 **-Ça fait quoi si je refuse de faire l'amour avec toi ?**

 **-Je pourrai être déçu. Tu n'en as pas envie ?**

 **-Bien sûr que si !**

 **-Alors pourquoi cette question ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas...**

 **-Hm...**

Law fixa le plafond pendant que Kidd se mit finalement sur le dos, pensif. Le rouge se retourna ensuite et donna un coup de hanche près du sexe de Law. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri surprit puis grogna. Kidd se plaigna en lui caressant le torse.

 **-Embrasse moi.~**

 **-Na, puni!~**

Law sourit malicieusement.

 **-Hm?**

 **-Pas de bisous!**

 **-Fait moi un bisou.**

Fit Kidd tel un ordre.

 **-Non.**

Law se redressa. Le rouge se redressa en lui attrapant les mains.

 **-Law...Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

Law fut surprit et se retourna vers lui.

 **-Bah je m'en vais...**

 **-Mais..**

Kidd lui enlaça la taille.

 **-Reste...**

Le brun rougit encore plus. Ce geste lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

 **-Ok...**

 **-On peut pas se voir souvent alors je veux profiter quand tu es avec moi...**

Kidd lui embrassa la joue.

 **-Chéri...**

Law se retourna lentement et l'embrassa tendrement, ne pouvant pas lui résister. Le rouge y répondit en le portant pour l'amener vers le lit. Law se laissa faire et lui enlaça le cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le rouge lui mordit doucement la lèvre en lui caressant les hanches.

 **-Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux.~**

Law sourit malicieusement.

 **-J'ai eu mon bisou pourtant...**

Kidd lui tira la langue ne riant.

 **-C'est tout alors!**

Law lui fit une pichennette sur le front en grognant et se détacha de ces bras. Kidd le tira.

 **-Reste là euhhh...**

 **-Alien pervers!**

Law grognant en se laissant faire.

 **-Alien? Moi un alien?**

Kidd se mit à le chatouiller. Law éclata de rire et essaya de se débattre.

 **-Nooonnn!**

Kidd continua en le maintenant en dessous. Law riait aux éclats, ayant mal au ventre et essaya de lui attraper les mains. Le rouge arrêta peu à peu en souriant. Le brun reprit son souffle tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Eutass le regardait dans les yeux, avec un regard sexy.

 **-A...Arrête...**

Law rougit et détourna le regard, gêné. Kidd souriait légèrement tout en lui caressant les hanches.

 **-J'aime quand tu me touche...**

Le brun se laissa faire, frissonnant. Le rouge le troublait plus que tout avec son regard. Kidd lui déboutonna lentement la chemise pendant que le plus petit lui posait ses mains sur les siennes.

 **-Kidd...**

 **-Laisse...**

Le rouge lui glissa une main sur le torse. Law, envoûté, se laissa faire et rapprocha doucement son visage de celui-ci du rouge. Kidd souriait et sa main venu déboutonner le jean du brun. Law écarta un peu les jambes.

 **-Arrête de sourire idiot...**

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement en posant sa main sur la nuque du rouge. Kidd y répondit en lui retirant le jean. Il se mit à masser le sexe du brun avec sa main. Law gémissa doucement et inversa d'un coup les positions.

 **-Quand je te disais que tu étais un alien pervers!**

 **-Non!**

 **-Hum...**

Law se redressa en remettant son pantalon correctement.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**

Le brun entendit son portable vibrer.

 **-Je dois y aller.**

Il referma sa chemise en décrochant. Kid se redressa en serrant les poings.

 **-Oui j'arrive tout de suite.**

Law prit sa veste et raccrocha.

 **-Bon j'y vais, à plus.**

Il embrassa chastement son amant. Kidd tourna le visage et esquiva le baisé en n'y répondant pas. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

 **-Quoi encore?**

 **-Vas y, va le voir!**

 **-Mais voir qui?! C'était Bonney!**

Le rouge se leva et se r'habilla, dos à Law.

 **-Tu boss pour Doflamingo et ça me gonfle.**

 **-Je boss pour Corazon putain!**

Law lui prit doucement le bras.

 **-Arrête de mentir Law...**

 **-Kidd...**

Le brun lui enlaça la taille et se blottit contre lui. Le rouge avait le visage tourné.

 **-Regarde moi je t'en pris...**

Kidd soupira et se redressa son regard vers Law.

 **-Je t'aime...**

Le brun le regardait dans les yeux. Kidd le regardait dans les yeux en caressa sa joue.

 **-Je t'aime aussi Law...**

 **-Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute...**

 **-Moi non plus Law..**

 **-Alors fait moi confiance...**

 **-Je t'ai perdu une fois...Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise...**

 **-Moi non plus mon amour...**

 **-Je ferai tout pour toi...Law...**

 **-Moi aussi...**

Le brun colla son front à celui du rouge. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer lentement.

 **-Allez va...**

 **-Tu m'appelle..**

Law partit à contre-coeur. Kidd acquiesça en le regardant partir. Trafalgar monta sur sa moto et partit à l'agence. Kidd se r'habilla puis partit travailler à l'agence. Law entra dans un entrepôt pour le besoin de sa mission, plus tard, il se prit une balle dans la cuisse. Kidd lui, regardait son téléphone avec impatience et chercha en même temps un appart, il voulait entendre la voix de son amant pendant que celui-ci lui envoya un message.

 **-Pas libre, désolé.**

Kidd grogna de plaisir et sortit dans un bar, il but pendant que Law l'appella sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **-Allô?**

Répondit Eutass, sa voix montrait qu'il avait but.

 **-Je me suis prit une balle... Je voulais que tu vienne me chercher mais tu as bu... Alors je vais oublier.**

 **-J'arrive! Tu es à l'hôpital nord est?!**

Le rouge se leva d'un coup, s'inquiétant pour son amoureux.

 **-Non tu ne viens pas tu as bu Kidd!**

 **-J'arrive Law!**

Kidd raccrocha et partit en voiture, il prenait des racourcis et arriva rapidement devant l'établissement. Le rouge l'appella ensuite.

 **-Law je suis en bas, descend.**

Le brun prit des béquilles puis descendis rejoindre son amant. Le rouge s'avança pour l'embrasser puis lui ouvrit la portière. Law y répondit puis entra.

 **-Merci...**

Kidd prit la volant puis partit dans leurs chambre d'hôtel. Il se garra ensuite et sortit. Quand Law sortit, le rouge le prit dans ses bras.

 **-Kidd...**

Le brun rougit. Le rouge sourit puis monta dans la chambre.

 **-Tu veux te doucher?**

 **-Oui je veux bien...**

Kidd sourit un peu plus perversement puis le posa sur le meuble de la salle de bain pour ensuite faire couler l'eau avant de commencer à déshabiller le blessé.

 **-Tu me déshabille maintenant?~**

Law ria doucement en se laissant faire en lui caressant le torse. Kidd laissa la chemise tomber en riant en guise de réponse puis déboutonna le pantalon. Il souleva le plus petit en lui retirant lentement le jean puis le caleçon, n'oubliant pas de frôler avec ses doigts le sexe du brun.

 **-N''en profite pas pervers..**

Kidd tira la langue puis venu follement l'embrasser. Law se colla à lui. Kidd caressa le corps de son brun. Il le voulait ce corps. Ce corps muscler, métisse, c'était tellement jouissif. Et même si il devait le forcer.. Il serait qu'il aurait son corps. Law lui le savait aussi. son corps était celui de Kidd et cela .. Pour toujours.

Depuis, chaques années, ils avaient un rituel. Se retrouver nu dans la douche après s'être marié encore et encore. L'amour régnait dans ce couple sans problème.

 **E N D**


End file.
